Secrets
by Odango-Atama-Chan
Summary: What if Mamoru and Usagi knew each other BEFORE the fated test paper and were actually friends? Would this affect Usagi's journey as Sailor Moon? Would they still fall in love? This is how I think the first season should've happened. Enjoy!
1. First Impressions

Secrets

Summary: What if Mamoru and Usagi knew each other way before the fated test paper-way before she was Sailor Moon? What if they were best friends? What if Usagi's first appearance as Sailor Moon was better than expected? What if the boys who were hurting Luna didn't back off... and they were strong enough to beat up Usagi?

This is how I think it should've happened. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

First Impressions.

Usagi sighed as she walked silently through the halls of the hospital. Trying to find her mommy and baby brother was hard! Somehow, she ended up in the children's wing of the hospital. The 5 year old had a bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in her hand. Her grandmother had helped her make a beautiful bouquet out of the flowers of her garden- there were roses, lily-of-the-valley, irises, and daisies. The roses were different colors- there was a few pink ones, some whites, and some brilliant crimson roses. Suddenly, Usagi's ears caught the sound of someone crying. Curious, she stopped to figure out where it was coming from. She walked slower, until she pinpointed the source of the soft cries. She looked up at the nameplate on the room. After looking at the letters, she tried to sound it out. "Chi…. Chiba…. Mamo….uhhh…. Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru!" she whispered happily, proud that she had figured it out. She the got on her toes to turn the doorknob, and she pushed it open. She cringed when the hinges squeaked softly, and walked in.

A little boy with black hair was on a bed in the corner, crying so quietly that Usagi wasn't sure he was crying until she saw the teardrops on his blankets. He looked over to Usagi when the door squeaked, and Usagi's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Who…. Who are you? Why are you in my room?" the little boy asked after a long period of silence. Usagi noticed that behind his bangs were stitches that almost blended in with his hair. "I'm Tsukino Usagi! I…I heard someone crying… Was it you? Are you OK?" she asked, her small blonde pigtails swaying back and forth as she walked over to the little boy.

"I'm not OK….. My head's hurting again," the little boy said softly, rubbing the spot where the stitches were. "Why does your head hurt? And… why do you have stitches?" Usagi asked, sitting next to him. "Why are you in here, anyways? Shouldn't your mommy and daddy be here?" she asked curiously. When she mentioned parents, tears started to go down the little boy's face again. "My… My mommy and daddy…. They're up there," the little boy said through his tears, pointing to the ceiling. "You mean in Heaven?" Usagi asked, and the little boy nodded. Usagi frowned, hugging the boy as he cried. "Don't cry! That means they're angels now and they're watching over you!" Usagi told him. At this, the little boy smiled again. "Thanks Usagi-chan! By the way, I'm Chiba Mamoru," he said happily. "Or… at least that's what the doctors' said." he added, a frown now replacing his smile. "Whaddya mean, 'that's what the doctors said'? They're SUPPOSED to know your name, Mamoru!" Usagi protested, "How could they not know your name?" Mamoru winced. "Be…Because I've never been in a hospital before… or at least… I _think_ I haven't," he explained. "You don't remember if you've been in a hospital Mamoru?" she asked, and he nodded. "I…I don't remember anything before a couple days ago. The doctors said I was in a car crash with my parents, and I was the only survivor," he explained, tears welling up in his eyes. "I lost my memories…" he said softly. Usagi's eyes widened. "Wha…. Mamoru, that's terrible!" she exclaimed, hugging him tighter. "I'm so sorry to hear that! Do you know how old you are, at least?" Mamoru nodded. "Seven," he replied, holding up seven fingers. "I'm seven. What about you?" Usagi giggled, and she held up 5 fingers. "I'm five!" she said happily.

A few hours later, Usagi and Mamoru were immersed in their conversation when Tsukino Kenji walked in with a nurse. "Usagi! There you are little bunny, I've been looking for you!" he said, relief evident in his face and voice as he walked over to her. "Daddy! Daddy this is Chiba Mamoru-san!" she said happily. "Mamoru-san, this is my daddy!" she said happily. Mamoru smiled. "It's nice to meet you sir," he said, smiling warmly. "It's very nice to meet you too Mamoru. Usagi, I told you not to go see your mommy without me didn't I, my silly little bunny?" he said sternly, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "You're right Daddy! I'm sorry!" she said, hugging him. Mamoru frowned. "Does that mean… Usagi-chan's leaving?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. "Mamoru-san don't cry! I'll come back and visit you OK?" Usagi exclaimed, hugging her new friend tightly. "Promise Usagi-chan?" he asked, hugging her back.

Usagi nodded. "I promise Chiba-san! Oh, here! I want you to have this!' she said happily, pulling out a bright red rose from the bouquet. "It's from my grandma's garden. I'm sure Mommy won't miss one rose," she reassured him. "Go ahead, take it!" Mamoru blushed, and he nodded, smiling gently as he accepted the rose from Usagi. "Wow… Th-Thank you Usagi-chan! It's beautiful!" he said gleefully, looking at the flower in awe. "It's no problem at all Mamoru-san! I can tell we'll be great friends!' she said happily. At the mention of them being friends, Mamoru smiled widely, and Usagi returned the smile.

And they were friends, even after Usagi's mother, Ikuko Tsukino was released out of the hospital with Usagi's new baby brother, Shingo Tsukino. Years passed, and Usagi and Mamoru grew even closer, and Mamoru was soon considered family by Usagi and the other Tsukinos. Kenji would often take Shingo and Mamoru fishing, and Mamoru and Usagi often helped Ikuko in the kitchen. At one point, Mamoru called Usagi, "Odango Atama," because of her unique hairstyle that she came up with: two buns on either side of her head with twin ponytails that grew longer each year. At first Usagi cried when Mamoru called her this, but Mamoru reassured her that he wasn't trying to be mean, and she happily accepted her new nickname. Soon after, "Mamoru-san" was replaced by "Mamo-chan" which turned into "Mamo-baka" when Usagi was mad at him or if he was being mean. Mamoru and Usagi often had sleepovers together, as they watched movies, played video games, and read manga that Usagi had acquired over the years, as well as some of Shingo's manga because Mamoru was not by any means O.K with reading shojo manga all the time. When Grandma Tsukino passed away, Mamoru held Usagi as she cried her eyes out, and found a few tears running down his face as well. The elderly Tsukino was always so nice to him, so he considered her his grandmother as well.

When Mamoru was 14, Usagi noticed that something changed about her best friend. Then she found out that Mamoru was secretly growing a garden! But she had a feeling that wasn't all he was hiding…. Nevertheless, they remained best friends... but will one fated meeting change that?


	2. Usagi to the Rescue!

Chapter 2:

Talking Cats and Roses

Usagi groaned as her alarm clock rang, and she hit the snooze button, turning over and going back to sleep. "Usagi! I thought you were awake!" her mother exclaimed, "You have 15 minutes to get ready!" Usagi's eyes then flew open, and she fell out of bed. "AAHHHH! I'm gonna be LATEEEEE! Mama, Mamo-chan and I were going to walk to school toghether for my first day of high school!" she wailed. Ikuko smiled. "Then you'd better get going! You don't want to keep Mamoru-san waiting!" she said cheerfully, and Usagi nodded. "Right!" she exclaimed, running to her closet and pulling out her uniform.

Ten minutes later, Usagi as completely ready to go, and she bid farewll to her mother, father, and Shingo before racing off to school. Looking down over the ledge that seperated the upper pathway from a section of the park, she saw four middle-school boys tormenting a medium-size black cat. The cat was crying in pain, and Usagi saw a pair of band-aids on its forehead, one laid over the other to form an X. Usagi saw red, and she suddenly sprinted for the edge, her brain screaming, _Save the cute kitty!_ as she landed on her feet, running over to the boys. "You bakas should be ashamed of yourself!" she spat angrily, glaring at them. "You're hurting that innocent, defenseless cat, and I'm not gonna stand for it. Now LEAVE before I'm forced to knock some sense into all of you!" she said angrily. The boys then laughed. "You're psychotic! We're just trying to have fun!" the oldest said. "Says the bakas who are torturing an innocent cat!" she retorted. They laughed. "Wanna make something of it, weirdo? We're in karate!" the second boy said. Usagi glared. "FINE! But if I win, you let Kitty-chan go!" she exclaimed. The boys then looked at each other, then shrugged. "Whatever! But you're not gonna win! To make it fair, you'll face us one at a time. Jason will go first, right Jason?" they said, turning to the blonde boy. Jason nodded. "Yep! Prepare to go down!" he cried.

5 minutes later, Jason was up in a tree. "HEY! Lemme down!" he cried. Usagi smirked. "I'll get you down when this is over!" she called, then grinned. "Ok, who's next?" she asked.

A black headed boy stepped forward. "Me! My name's Takeo!" he said cheerfully. "I think my friends are bakas too Miss, so I'm gonna help you! You're right, we shouldn't have hurt Kitty-chan," he said, walking over to Usagi. Usagi smiled. "It's nice to meet you Takeo! I'm Usagi!" she said cheerfully. The copper haired boy glared at him. "You're right Aidan! We shouldn't have brought that BABY! He's a wimp," he said, "And a traitor." Tears were now in Takeo's eyes, until Usagi bent down and hugged him. "Takeo, they're wrong, you're not a traitor. I hope I can be great friends with you OK?" she told him, and Takeo smiled. "Really? Thanks Usagi-chan! I'm gonna help you the best I can!" he said, grinning at her. Usagi then noticed he had lost his 2 front teeth, and she smiled back. "Thanks Takeo! Let's show them we mean buisness!" she exclaimed.

10 minutes later, the other 3 boys were running in fear from Usagi. "No cat's worth facing HER!" they all cried, and Takeo smirked. "That's right! You better run!" Usagi and Takeo exclaimed in unison, and they laughed, Usagi then walking over to the black cat. "Kitty-chan, are you OK?" she asked, and the cat blinked, pawing its bandages. "Ohhh you want that off don't you?" she asked, and the cat nodded. So Usagi then gently peeled away the two bandages, and she gasped. "A crescent moon," she whispered, touching the golden moon on the cat's forehead. Suddenly, Usagi's eyes widened as she briefly saw a girl in a sailor fuku before her eyes- it looked like her, but before she could study the figure, it was gone, and Usagi blinked as the cat ran off. She looked at her watch, a groan escaping her lips. "Takeo, I'll see you later, I'm gonna be late!" she cried, running up to the upper pathway and taking off at full speed towards the hight school. "OK! Bye Usagi-onee-san!" Takeo exclaimed, waving goodbye to her.

Halfway there, she collided with someone, falling on her butt. "Owwww... I'm so sorry!" she cried, looking up and realizing who it was. It was Mamoru, and he smirked. "Watch where you're going Odango Atama," he teased, and Usagi replied by sticking out her tounge. "Meanie! You could at least help me up Mamo-baka!" she exclaimed, but both of them were soon laughing anyways. "Ok, fine Usagi-chan, I'll help you up," he said softly, standing up and offering his hand, which Usagi happily took, as they started off towards high school.


	3. Attack of the Talking Cats!

Chapter 3

Attack of the Talking Cats!

Unfortunately, Usagi was late due to the inability to find her homeroom, so she had to stand in the hallway.

Walking to the Crown Arcade left Usagi in a foul mood- she never knew her backpack could be so heavy! Upon entering, she sat down to the counter, placed her pink backpack on the counter, and let her head fall onto the surface.

"Usagi-chan, be careful! You might hurt yourself!" Furuhata Motoki cried, running over to her. The 15 year old was a good friend of both Usagi and Mamoru, and worked at the arcade because... well, his dad owned it!

Usagi blushed. "Thanks for the warning Toki but I'm sure I'll be fine," Usagi said cheerfully. Unknown to Motoki was Usagi's huge crush on him, and Usagi took drastic measures to hide it. "So Usagi, did you hear the latest news on Sailor V?" he asked, preparing Usagi's usual milkshake.

Usagi's eyes widened. "What! Sailor V appeared! WHERE TOKI WHERE?" she cried, leaping over the counter.

Motoki blinked, realizing that Usagi was now clinging to his arm. "Toki tell meeeee! Pleease?" Usagi wailed.

"Ok, OK Usagi-chan calm down! There was a jewelry heist and Sailor V stopped it! Here, you can read about it in the paper," he said cheerfully, handing her the newspaper.

Usagi grinned, running back to her seat so she could read the story. "Ooh! It's on the front page so I don't have to hunt for it! YAY!" Usagi cried, immediately growing silent as she began to read.

10 minutes later, Usagi felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and she turned around, expecting it to be her friend Naru or Motoki...

As luck would have it, she guessed wrong! Light blue eyes met midnight blue, and she realized after a few moments that it was Mamoru! "Mamoruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" she exclaimed, getting up and hugging him tightly. "I was getting worried! You weren't in here drinking coffee! And that must be lethal to you!" she said cheerfully.

"And why would that be Usagi?" Mamoru asked, slightly confused.

"Because you drink so much coffee, I bet your blood's made entirely of that stupid black coffee you drink!" she teased.

"It's not a crime to like coffee!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should check into Coffee Addicts Anonymous!" Usagi retorted.

This went on for a couple minutes, as Mamoru tried to explain to Usagi that there was no such thing as "Coffee Addicts Anonymous", but Usagi wouldn't listen. Finally, Mamoru gave up and walked over to his usual seat by Usagi. "Hey Moto-" He was cut off by Motoki putting a hot cup of black coffee in front of him. "Usagi's right, you are a coffee addict!" Motoki teased, and it took all of Mamoru's willpower to prevent him from getting up and hitting Motoki on the head!

After Usagi finished her milkshake, she ran to play the new Sailor V game. "Aha! Take that evil monster scum!" she cried as she toasted the boss.

"Usagi, keep it down! I'm trying to read!" Mamoru exclaimed, raising his head from his textbook.

"Well too bad! What ARE you reading, anyways?" Usagi asked, her eyes never leaving the game.

"A book on gemstones," he replied.

This caught Usagi's attention. "Gemstones?" she asked.

"Yes- it's a complete history on gemstones," he replied.

"So why are you so interested in it?" she asked.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yeah it is! Because I'm your best friend!"

"That's no reason to be so nosy Odango Atama! So just butt out and leave me alone!" Mamoru yelled.

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes. _He…. He's never yelled at me before…. _she thought. _I must've really screwed up!_ With this thought, she got up and began to pack her things.

Motoki blinked. "Usagi-chan are you OK?" he asked.

Usagi nodded once. "Yeah I'm fine…. Could I have my milkshake to go Motoki?" she asked. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

Motoki nodded, putting her milkshake into a plastic cup before handing it to the saddened blonde girl. "Here you go Usagi-chan. Don't worry, everything will be OK," he reassured her.

Usagi nodded once, taking her precious frozen treat. "Thank you Toki. I hope you're right. You have a good day, OK?" she told him.

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan. You have a good day too."

When Usagi got home, she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Tears were now running down her face as she laid down on her bed, crying into her pillow. After a while, she fell asleep….

======Meanwhile….======

"MAMORU YOU BAKA!" Motoki roared, "I ought to use the BAN BROOM on you!"

Mamoru paled. The "Ban Broom" was a special broom that Motoki used to ban people for 24 hours. If you stepped into the Arcade while you were banned, the ban would be extended. Either way, Mamoru wouldn't be able to have his coffee!

"M-Motoki, please be reasonable-"

"REASONABLE MY BUTT! You made Usagi-chan CRY!"

_Oh s**t he's mad! He's really mad! Good Lord what have I done?_ Mamoru was now racking his brain for a way to calm the angered Motoki- and not get banned in the process.

=====Back at Usagi's house=====

Usagi woke up to something warm, soft, and furry hitting her cheek. Yawning, she sat up, only to come face-to-face with the black cat she saved earlier! "Oh, hi kitty! How did you get in my bedroom?" she asked, petting the mysterious cat behind her ears.

The cat purred, smiling at Usagi. "Through the window. How else would I get in? You didn't think I could possibly come in through the front door?" she asked, laughing briefly before smiling.

Usagi's jaw dropped. "Ok, Mom's right, I shouldn't have 2 glasses of fruit punch before bed," she mumbled, backing away from the strange cat. She then quickly dove under the covers, with her pillows over her head.

The cat tried not to laugh at the girl's expression, but she quickly grew serious when Usagi dove under the covers. Walking over to her, she pushed the pillows off of her, pulled back the covers and stared at her. "Listen to me… My name is Luna, and I am your guardian. There are evil forces manifesting in this town, and only _you_ have the power to stop them. If you succeed in defeating them, then the human race will be saved from this ancient evil. Failure is not an option," Luna explained.

"Wait- you're telling me that I have to protect the Earth all by myself? Ok, now I'm positive that I'm being Punk'd!" Usagi said, smirking a little. "Mamoru probably wanted to get back at me for my April fool's prank last year…."

=====Flashback=====

Mamoru smiled as he inserted his apartment keys in the lock. _I guess Usagi forgot to play a prank on me this year, _he thought, _Good thing too! Last year she messed up my apartment! _When he entered the apartment, everything seemed OK, until Mamoru went to watch one of his movies. To his horror, all of his movies had been replaced by CHICK FLICKS! There were romantic comedies, the _Twilight_ saga- and worst of all….. There were TONS of ANIME MOVIES! Mamoru didn't know if he should scream out of utter horror, or cry. Quickly closing the DVD drawer, he saw a note.

"_I hope you enjoy your presents! _

_Oh, and there's a surprise in your bookshelves too. ;D_

_-O.A"_

"Who the hell is 'O.A'?" Mamoru exclaimed. He then realized that someone had messed with his books, and made a mad dash to his bedroom. In his bookshelves, he nearly passed out when he saw what had happened. Gone were his chapter books, novels, dictionaries, and every single book he owned. Instead….. The bookshelves were filled with MANGA! And half of it was SHOJO MANGA! "NOOOOOOOOO! My books!" Mamoru yelled. He then saw another note.

"_Enjoy your manga! _

_Oh, and you might want to check your closet._

_-O.A"_

"Ok, that's it!" Mamoru yelled, "If this 'O.A' character messed with my jackets, I'm calling the cops!" When he opened the closet, he was greeted by Usagi jumping out of the closet and dumping a bucket of water on his head. "April Fools Mamo-chan!" she cried, now laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you didn't figure out it was me!"

Then, it clicked. "O.A stands for 'Odango Atama', doesn't it?" he asked, now picturing a huge anime sweat drop on his head.

Usagi laughed even more. "What did you think it stood for?" she asked, now laughing so hard she was crying.

"Mark my words, Tsukino Usagi! You'll pay for this!" cried the drenched high schooler.

Usagi snickered at the memory. "That was the best April Fool's day EVER!" she exclaimed, laughing a little.

"This is no joke! I'm very serious!" Luna cried. "Here, take this." With that, Luna jumped in the air, doing a back flip. A silver dust swirled in the air, before a golden locket materialized out of the dust. It floated down to rest on the bed. There was a pink crescent moon and a small circle on it, with 4 smaller circles around the edge. Each was a different color- green, blue, orange, and red.

"Usagi, take this and say, 'Moon Prism Power Make Up!' It will give you the strength to fight the enemy," Luna explained.

"O…Ok…. Wait! How do you know my name?" Usagi asked.

"Because of that boy you ran into," Luna replied. "Now please do as I asked…."

"Uhhh…. OK then!" Usagi said cheerfully, taking the locket and fastening it to her school uniform. _Wait….. Metal's not supposed to be warm….. And yet, it feels like a freshly baked sugar cookie… _Indeed, the locket felt warm to the touch…..

What will happen on Usagi's first adventure as Sailor Moon? Will she freak out when she sees how short her blasted skirt is? How will she do against her first youma encounter? And will she make it out alive?

Stay tuned for the next chapter:

"From Rabbit to Warrior…. And Back Again!"

Notes:

Shojo manga is basically manga aimed towards girls.

"Odango Atama" means "Dumpling Head". For those of you that haven't watched the Japanese version of Sailor Moon, this is used instead of "Meatball Head."

"Baka" can mean "Idiot" or "Stupid".

And finally…

"Arigatou" means "Thank you." Additionally, "Domo Arigatou" means, "Thank you very much."

Oh yes, and a few notes from the previous chapters:

"Onee-san" means "Big sister"…. Or so I'm told. O3O

So knowing that, "Usagi-onee-san" can be loosely translated to "Big Sister Usagi"


	4. From Rabbit to Warrior… and Back Again!

Hey everyone, it's Usagi! ^^

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, comments, and favorites! I'm working on thanking you all personally, but this is the best way I could say 'Thank you'- Two chapters in one day! Holy Odangoes!

And now, for my disclaimer that I keep on forgetting to add:

Even though I am a huge fan girl and Naoko Takeutchi is my HERO….

I no own Sailor Moon.

(Naoko Takeutchi made the SM manga. XD)

So please Naoko-sama, don't sue me! TT^TT

Chapter 4:

From Rabbit to Warrior…. And Back Again!

Convinced that it was all a dream, Usagi then threw her right hand up in the air, and cried, "Moon Prism Power… Make Up!"

There was a bright flash, and when it cleared, Usagi….. Well, she wasn't in her school uniform that was for sure. She was now Sailor Moon! ….Unfortunately, when she saw the skirt, she nearly passed out. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! My parents are going to KILL me if they see me in such a short skirt! And Mamoru's brain will be fried to a crisp-" In the middle of her panic, Usagi paused when she heard voices coming from the two red jewels in her odangoes.

"H-Help me! Mama's trying to murder me!" The first voice belonged to Osaka Naru, Usagi's best friend.

"Shut up little girl! Besides, I'm not your mother! Your mother's locked up in the basement! It's no use crying…. Nobody can save you now!" The second belonged to a woman, but her voice was twisted and demonic.

There was a scream from Naru, and the voices stopped.

"Naru's in trouble!" Usagi cried. "I have to help Luna! That woman… That woman didn't sound human!"

"Then it must have been a youma masquerading as her mother," Luna reasoned, jumping on Usagi's shoulder. "Come on, there's no time to waste! We have to save her!

Usagi nodded, jumping from her balcony and running towards OSAP Jewelry Store.

Meanwhile, a masked figure watched from the shadows as the young heroine in the horribly short skirt ran up a fire ladder as she closed in on the source of the screams. "This might be a problem," he muttered, "But I have a feeling she's going to get herself in one heck of a mess." With that, the masked man followed her, carefully avoiding being seen.

Usagi paused. "L-Luna… I think we're being watched," she said softly, turning around to defend herself. She blinked when she saw someone ducking into a greenhouse. "Hey! Get back here!" she exclaimed, running after him.

The greenhouse was warm, and moisture hung in the air, the only sound was her boots clicking against the tile. It echoed throughout the plant-filled room, as Luna glared at her. "You're getting distracted. We have to save that girl from the youma," she reminded her.

"But what if it's another one?" Usagi asked.

"Good point," Luna said, sighing softly. "I'll wait outside, it's way too warm for me. Holler if you need me, OK?"

Usagi nodded, walking through the greenhouse as quietly as she could."Hey! I know you're in here! So come out where I can see you!" Usagi called. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of black and red disappearing underneath a table. Cautiously, the young girl sneaked over there, peeking under the table. What she saw surprised her: a young man, wearing a cape, mask, and a tuxedo, seeming to be watching for something. A top hat was next to him, with three crimson roses on top. His hand was resting on top of one, tensing as if he were preparing to pick it up at a moment's notice. _Oh my god! He can't be much older then Mamoru! _she realized.

The mysterious man then turned around, and Usagi paled. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice slightly irritated.

Usagi remained motionless, but inside, she was panicking. _Oh crap, I don't know what to do! I can't tell him my real name! What do I do? _Then, she could hear a voice in her mind

The voice belonged to a woman, her voice soft and sweet. _Sailor Moon… You are Sailor Moon….! _the voice said before fading away.

"I am Sailor Moon," Usagi replied. "And YOU have been following me, haven't you?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice. _Wow he's hot- Aaaaugh, stay focused Usagi! He may be hot, but he's been following you!_ Then, the jewels in her odangoes lit up, and the voices sounded again. A scene flashed before Usagi's eyes:

_Naru was running from a woman in a black dress. The woman's face was twisted and evil, and Usagi could tell she wasn't human. "Someone help me!" Naru cried, as she dodged the monster's attempts to grab her. The monster cackled, and it sent chills down Usagi's spine. "You can't run forever! Sooner or later, I'll catch you!" Naru was now running for the door, but the monster appeared in front of her and caught her. Naru screamed, before the scene ended._

"Are you OK?" the man asked, is eyes locking with hers. For a brief moment, Usagi could see his eyes- he looked concerned. _Wow, he's worried about me and I just met him? This is….. new. _Usagi thought, before shaking her head. "No, I'm not. Somebody's in trouble…." She realized that she wasn't standing up anymore, and that the man was looking down at her as she laid on the floor. She stood her up, her head throbbing slightly. She absentmindedly put a hand to the back of her head- it was sore, so she assumed that she had passed out. Ignoring it, she ran out of the greenhouse, leaving the masked man behind…

Picking up Luna, she ran as fast as she could to the jewelry store.

When she got there, she saw the monster holding Naru by the throat. Naru was struggling to breathe, and this infuriated Usagi. "Let her go you witch!" she exclaimed, glaring at the monster.

"Why don't you make me you little brat?" the monster hissed. "I am Morgana! No mortal dares to stand in my way, or they shall be killed!"

"Well, Morgana, prepare to eat your words, because I'm gonna kick your sorry butt back to where you came from!" Usagi retorted. "Now let that girl go, or you'll have to face my wrath!"

"And just who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice and your worst nightmare!" she exclaimed, then ran at her. "And that nightmare starts right now!" She then jumped, aiming a flying kick to Morgana's face.

Morgana threw Naru to the wall before grabbing Usagi's foot. She then flung her into a wall, where the young heroine slammed into the wall before falling to the floor.

Usagi growled, standing up and running at her again.

Morgana cackled, grabbing Usagi by the wrist and sending a surge of dark energy into her body.

Usagi screamed, and she tried to break free as the pain coursed through her body. "S-Stop it! It feels like I'm being ripped apart!" she cried.

Morgana cackled, and responded with more surges of dark energy.

_Th-this is it! I'm gonna die!_ Usagi realized, and just when she thought all hope was lost….

Morgana let go! Usagi then fell to the floor, backing away from her. There was a rose in Morgana's wrist, and it went straight through it. Morgana was shrieking in pain, as she tried to pull the rose out. Looking up, Usagi saw the mysterious man that was following her earlier. He was leaning against the open window, looking down at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, don't give up. Hit her while she's distracted!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Morgana roared, still trying to remove the rose.

"My name is Tuxedo Kamen," he replied before turning to Sailor Moon. "Until next time, Sailor Moon." With that, he left.

"Tuxedo Kamen…" Usagi murmured, smiling slightly.

"Sailor Moon! Throw your tiara and say, 'Moon Tiara Action!'" Luna told her.

"Right!" Usagi took off her tiara, and it glowed before turning into a glowing golden disc. "Moon… Tiara…. ACTION!" With this, Usagi threw the disc as hard as she could. It struck Morgana right in the chest.

Morgana's skin began to crack, and she screamed before exploding into dust. The dust then disappeared…. Suddenly, a bluish-white mist came from the spot that Morgana was dusted, and it went out the door, traveling to the homes of the people that had purchased some odd jewelry from the past 2 days.

Additionally, the jewelry in the cases broke, and Luna examined a fragment of one of the "jewels". "These jewels were designed to suck the life force from its wearer," Luna said after a few minutes.

"Why would a monster want people's life force?" Usagi asked, walking over to her.

"I think I might know…. And it's not good either."

Usagi then saw Naru beginning to wake up. "Luna, we should go," Usagi said quietly, "I don't know how to explain this to her."

"The best thing we can do is make it seem like a dream. Come on," Luna said softly, leaping onto her shoulder.

Usagi nodded, and they both left. As soon as she got home, there was a flash of light from her locket, and she changed back. Too tired to change into her pajamas, Usagi collapsed onto her bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Luna then pulled the covers over Usagi before curling up next to her, soon falling asleep as well….

At 3 AM, Usagi suddenly woke up from a terrible nightmare, tears streaking down her face. After she calmed down, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched…. Getting up, she walked out to her balcony and saw Tuxedo Kamen! He was sitting on a rooftop a few houses down, but Usagi could still see his cape and top hat. Smiling a little, Usagi transformed, determined to thank him for his help. She ran across the rooftops, sneaking up behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

Bwahahaha! I couldn't help but put a cliffhanger in there!

What's going to happen? Will there be awkward silence or an actual conversation? Will Usagi be able to get up in the morning for school? And will there be another youma attack?

Find out in the next chapter:

"Moonlight Conversations!"


	5. Moonlight Conversations

All right everyone, are you ready for this?

The cliff hanger shall be answered. ;D

So go grab a snack, get yourself comfortable, and make sure there's nothing else that needs to be done! XD

But first, a little disclaimer so I won't be sued.

**I may have created this fanfic, but I had no part in the creation of Sailor Moon.**

So please….Don't sue me. TT^TT

Because I _**don't**_ own Sailor Moon. xD

And in case you forgot what the cliffhanger was, here's a little clip to refresh your memory! XD

_At 3 AM, Usagi suddenly woke up from a terrible nightmare, tears streaking down her face. After she calmed down, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched…. Getting up, she walked out to her balcony and saw Tuxedo Kamen! He was sitting on a rooftop a few houses down, but Usagi could still see his cape and top hat. Smiling a little, Usagi transformed, determined to thank him for his help. She ran across the rooftops, sneaking up behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. _

Chapter 5

Moonlight Conversations

"Go ahead," he said calmly; moving over so Sailor Moon could sit down. _Dang it! How the hell did she find me? _When Sailor Moon sat down a foot away from him, the moonlight illuminated the fairly fresh streaks that her tears made on her face.

Sailor Moon realized this, and she looked down onto the streets to hide them. _I'm such a freaking pansy! I've been crying over a nightmare! A horribly vivid one…. But still! It was just my imagination! _

"You've been crying, haven't you?"

The question caught Sailor Moon's attention, distracting her mind from the nightmare. _Well he doesn't mess around does he?_ she thought dryly, looking over at him out of the corner of her eye. "And what if I was?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. _Yeah! Why do you care? You were stalking me earlier you psychopath! I don't care if you're cute- you still STALKED ME!_

"Then maybe you would want to talk about it? It might make you feel better," Tuxedo Kamen suggested.

"True…. But it's nothing to worry about, just a bad dream. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"…..Not really…. I was going to head back anyways. It's pretty cold out here," she said, laughing a little as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Without a word, Tuxedo Kamen took off his jacket and put it on Sailor Moon's shoulders. "Does that help?"

Sailor Moon nodded, blushing a little and looking down. "Yeah…. Thanks…. Oh! I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. I would've been in a coffin right now if it weren't for you!" she said cheerfully, smiling at him.

"Well, I wasn't going to watch you die, so…. You're welcome, I guess," he replied, shrugging before the small smile that had grown on his face quickly turned into a frown. "Are you sure that you don't want to talk about your dream?"

Sailor Moon wanted to shake her head, but something made her nod instead. "Um… Sure, I guess- Hey wait! You're not my psychologist!" she teased.

Tuxedo Kamen simply chuckled, smiling gently at the strange girl. "Maybe not, but I only want to help."

"Again- you're not my psychologist, and last time I checked, you were trying to stick me with roses in a greenhouse!"

"… No comment," the masked man mumbled.

"Yeah, no comment my butt! You tried to use me for target practice! What was that for?"

"That is none of your business," Tuxedo Kamen said sharply, "I have my reasons, and you don't need to know them."

Much to the dismay of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen stood up, before walking away from her.

"Wait!" She cried, grabbing his hand.

Tuxedo Kamen glared at her. "Here's a bit of advice: Don't tick people off. You'll live longer," he said coldly, jerking his hand from Sailor Moon's, running and jumping from roof to roof until Sailor Moon could no longer see him.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR JACKET, BAKA!" she yelled, before going back home.

-The Next Day-

Usagi walked in the arcade, her cheerful demeanor nowhere in sight as she sat in her usual seat. Her head fell on the clean counter with a thud, causing Motoki to come out from the break room.

Seeing Usagi genuinely depressed was never a good sign, and Motoki knew it was because of Mamoru losing his temper with her. Sadly, that was only HALF of the problem. "Usagi-chan.. Are you OK?" Motoki asked, getting her a vanilla milkshake.

"No," Usagi replied, quite pitifully, "I'm having the worst day of my life- part two."

"Oh man, not part two," Motoki said, frowning. "Let me guess- Mamoru-baka?"

Usagi merely nodded.

"What happened Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked after the milkshake was done, hanging up his apron and sitting on the stool next to her. "Come on, tell Motoki-oniisan what's wrong," he said after placing the milkshake in front of her, poking her arm gently.

Usagi giggled a little. "Tokiiiii! Don't poke me!" she said, swatting his poking finger away playfully.

"Too bad, I'm poking you until you tell me what's wrong," Motoki said, laughing a little as he poked Usagi again.

After a few minutes of poking and swatting, Usagi realized he wasn't going to give up. "OK fine, I'll tell you!" Usagi cried, "Just STOP POKING ME!"

Motoki laughed. "Victory is mine! Toki- one, Usagi-zero!"

"DON'T RUB IT IN!" Usagi exclaimed, hitting him upside the head.

"Owwww…."

"Well, don't be a sore winner Motoki!" she said, laughing a little.

"Nobody told me it was open season on Motoki today, or are you just a tad violent today, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi turned to see who it was, sending a death glare from the devil when she saw who it was- Mamoru!

"Careful Usagi-chan, you could burn someone with your eyes," Mamoru said, chuckling and patting Usagi's head.

"…Mamoru-baka, I am not a dog."

"Well, you're certainly an Odango Atama," Mamoru teased.

Usagi tried not to laugh, but instead, she tackled Mamoru, causing both of them to fall to the floor.

LUCKILY, it was Saturday... At 8 AM, when nobody DARED to get up.

So, for about 10 minutes, Usagi tickled Mamoru without mercy, until Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. "USAGI-CHAAAAN! Cut it out! It hurts to laugh!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Usako, I'll tickle you too if you don't STOP!" Mamoru warned, between fits of uncontrollable laughter, followed by a small cough.

Usagi paused, laughing herself as she debated whether she should risk being tickled by Mamoru. "Hmmmm… Nope! Prepare to laugh until you're blue in the face!" she teased, before tickling him mercilessly once more.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh- Usagi was so stubborn sometimes, it was cute. "Hey! Cut it out Usako!" he protested, before tickling her, smirking when she tried to swat him away before bursting into laughter.

Meanwhile…..

Luna glared at Mamoru, knowing very well the secrets he hid from Usagi. _For Usagi's sake… I must hide his secret until he is willing to tell her. If she knew who he is… the kind of power he holds….. the power and responsibility that he refuses to accept…. it would tear them apart. And my princess would never forgive me for breaking his heart._

Oh my gosh, Luna knows Mamoru! :O Where does she know him from? What kind of surprises does the next youma have? Will we EVER see any more scouts? I mean, it's been 5 chapters! Be patient, and bear with me and my mounds of homework, because the next chapter will be EPIC! And…. Hopefully Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon won't be at each other's throats again. XDDDD

Luna's going to have a chat with Mamoru, and all will be explained in Chapter 6:

"I Want to Decide My Future!"

A few translations:

Odango Atama- Dumpling Head

Usako- Roughly translated, it means "little bunny"

Baka- Either "Idiot" or "stupid" but don't call anyone that! It's not nice. XD

FUN FACT:

Mamoru means "Protector"

Usagi means "Rabbit" or "Bunny"

Kamen means "mask" (Yep, that's probably why he's Tuxedo Mask in the English version…. I prefer Kamen though… don't know why, but I do! ^^; XD)

Roughly translated, Usagi Tsukino (The correct Japanese name order is "Tsukino Usagi") means "rabbit of the moon." This may be from a Japanese folk tale that I heard of once- basically, the Japanese see a rabbit in the moon pounding rice cakes instead of Americans seeing the man in the moon. Personally, I don't see either…. But I will look for the rabbit! XD (Usagi=Rabbit or bunny, Tsukino is roughly translated to "moon"… or maybe it's "moon field?" ….Can anyone help me? XDD)

Also, Mamoru Chiba (Chiba Mamoru) can be roughly translated to "Earth Protector" or "Protector of the Earth" or… something along those lines. (Chiba=earth, Mamoru=protector)


	6. I Want to Decide My Future!

CHAPTER 6 IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!

Yes, I AM ALIVE!

However, as I put in my profile, my USB containing all my work is now missing. TT^TT

So, I have to start this chapter from scratch.

To apologize, I am working on some new stories for you guys, AND all reviewers will get free hugs from Mamo-chan!

Mamoru: *Death glare of DOOM!*

Me: O_O ….Ok, maybe not. X.X

But there will be new stories! :3

AND I'm going to try to do a double update too! :3

So here we go- Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

I Want to Decide My Future!

Mamoru sighed as he entered his empty apartment, with a bag full of homework. "Stupid English," he grumbled, sitting on the couch as he began to get out his books. "Let's see….. 30 problems of Geometry- half done in class, thank God- a grammar packet for English, a History paper that I need to finish, and to top it all off, a chemistry packet!" he said, faking excitement before sweatdropping. "Looks like I'm not getting any sleep… AGAIN. Hopefully, there won't be any youmas to fight."

Mamoru sighed, trying to figure out where to start when he heard the sliding glass doors for his balcony slide open. "What the- Who's there?" he exclaimed, immediately standing up and turning to face the attacker.

Good news: it was only a cat. Bad news: It was Luna!

"Endymion-sama," Luna said coolly, "We need to talk. NOW."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the black feline, not wanting to see HER again. "Luna, don't call me that," he said firmly, "I'm not-"

"Willing to accept your destiny?" Luna cut in, glaring at him, "I can tell. Serenity would be so distraught if she knew what happened between you and Usagi!"

"Luna, I told you, she's like a little sister to me!" Mamoru said firmly, "Usagi and I are a package deal. You're just going to have to deal with it, because I'm NOT ditching her!"

"Are you sure that's all?" Luna snapped, "Perhaps you think of her as something more? How many times will I have to say it before you actually listen: you ARE the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, ruler of the Earth, and the fiancée of Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom! You cannot, and will not, fall in love with anyone else!"

"That's a load of bullcrap!" Mamoru shot back, "This whole Silver Millennium BS happened centuries ago, if any of its even TRUE! Just because I am Endymion reincarnation, doesn't mean I am destined to follow in his footsteps! _I want to decide my own future Luna!_"

"Well, too bad!" Luna yelled, her patience clearly fading, "The very fact that you're here means that somewhere out there, Serenity is too! Her mother, Queen Selenity, made sure that you two would be reincarnated together, so you two could be HAPPY! She made that wish with her dying breath, Endymion! SHE DIED TO PROTECT YOU, ALONG WITH HER DAUGHTER AND THIS PLANET! Do you want her sacrifice to be in vain?"

"That's in the past, you crazy cat!" Mamoru yelled, "And it's not _Endymion,_" he said, saying his past name with clear disgust, "it's MAMORU!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBRON?" Luna shrieked.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Mamoru yelled back, "WHY can't you stop screwing with my life, and furthermore, come in here and tell me to stay away from someone who's the only family I have! Usagi is the closest thing to a family that I've ever known, and I am NOT GOING TO LOSE HER!"

Luna was about to say something when her finely tuned cat ears picked up a chorus of screams. "We'll discuss this later," she said bitterly, "There's another youma."

Meanwhile….

Usagi screamed when she saw the ugly, grotesque youma in the street before her, her eyes as wide as saucers. It was a large beast, and from the waist up, it was actually a beautiful woman. She had long, raven black hair, pale skin, and intense crimson eyes, with a slender waist and long, slender arms. Her teeth and nails thing out of the ordinary from the waist up, as there were a set of fangs in her mouth, and long, black nails on her hands. But from the waist down, she clearly wasn't human, as she had a long, thick, and scaly snake tail. Currently, the tail was wrapped around a young girl, a girl that Usagi quickly recognized as Mizuno Ami, the smartest girl in her class. She was friends with her, and sometimes, Usagi had been able to pull her away from her studies and drag her to the arcade, or something like that.

========FLASHBACK========

"_Come ON Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, trying to pull the genius away from her piled up books, "You need to relax a little! You'll burn your brain out!"_

_The bluenette shook her head, giggling as she tried to pry the bubbly blonde from her arm. "Tsukino-san, I can't! There's a test coming up, and I must study!"_

"_Yeah! IN THREE WEEKS!" Usagi protested, pouting a little, "Don't make me call Mamoru over here! I'm sure he'll help me!"_

_Ami sweatdropped, pointing to a nearby booth. "Tsukino-san…. He's studying too."_

"_WHAT? NOOOOOOO! Mamo-chan!" Usagi wailed._

"_Oh Tsukino-san…. Alright, I'll play one round of Sailor V with you," Ami said with a small smile, "I've been studying for hours.. I think I would enjoy a break."_

"_YAY!"_

"Ami-chan!" Usagi whispered, tears in her eyes, "No!"

The youma laughed, squeezing her coils around the genius girl, her silver reading glasses falling down to the pavement.

Ami opened her sapphire eyes, gasping softly when she saw her friend.

"Hold on Ami-chan! I'll get help!" Usagi cried, running around the corner and into an alley.

"Moon Prism Power- Make Up!"

After a burst of pink ribbons, light, and music that came out of nowhere, (XD) Sailor Moon then ran to save Ami.

"Hahahahhaa! Where'sssss the 'help' that your friend sssssssaid sssssshe would bring? Maybe sssshe doessssn't care about you after all!" the youma teased, laughing evilly.

"Right here, you bag of scales!" Sailor Moon cried, leaping up and punching the youma in the face.

The youma let out a shriek of pain, as Sailor Moon unleashed an avalanche of punches, before landing gracefully on her feet. "Wh-who daressss to attack Nagarina!" the youma shrieked.

"That would be me!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, "Attacking innocent, hardworking girls is unforgivable!"

"I am the pretty suited soldier.."

"Sailor Moon!"

"In the name of the moon….. I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said, striking her trademark pose.

"Blah blah blah, ssssshut up and DIE!" Nagarina shrieked, dropping the mostly drained Ami onto the pavement, and rushing at Sailor Moon! Her black nails started to grow, glowing an eerie, mysterious purple as she chased Sailor Moon, swiping at her and easily leaving large gashes in the pavement.

Sailor Moon let out a frightened, "eep!" and dodged Nagarina's claws, getting a bad feeling that they could slice her in two without even trying!

Eventually, Nagarina grew bored, and with a bloodcurdling cackle, she swiped her tail at Sailor Moon, sending her flying towards a wall!

Sailor Moon screamed, bracing herself for the pain… but it never came.

Black and red flashed before her eyes, as a pair of warm, strong arms snatched her out of midair, and prevented her from crashing.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them…

Tuxedo Kamen was looking at her, a worried look on his face. "Are you OK?" he asked, placing the odangoed Senshi on her feet.

"Y-Yeah…. I'm fine!" Sailor Moon replied, blushing slightly, "Errrr….. Thanks?"

Luna had just arrived, sweatdropping when she saw Tuxedo Kamen. "I don't trust him," she said under her breath, unknowing of his true identity, "Not until I learn his true intentions."

She gasped when she saw Ami, but not because she was on the pavement.

On Ami's forehead, the symbol of Mercury glowed with a bright blue light….

"Mercury!" she whispered, as she backflipped, just like she did for Usagi's locket.

A blue stick clattered to the ground, with a gold top, and a gold oval on the top. Etched into the oval was the symbol of Mercury, and Luna happily snatched the pen up, and ran over to Ami.

"H…Huh?" Ami whispered, waking up to see a black cat nudging her hand. "Oh… hello kitty…. My, you are beautiful," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you, but this isn't the time for that," Luna replied, "However, I'm glad you're awake! Here," Luna said, dropping the penned into the stunned girl's hand, "Go into an alley, where nobody can see you, hold this pen up, and shout, 'Mercury Power, Make Up!' Then, you'll transform, and be able to help Sailor Moon!"

"O…Ok," Ami said, unsure if the cat was actually talking, but she took the pen, ducked into a nearby alley, and did exactly as she was told. "Mercury Power… Make Up!"

With a burst of blue ribbons, and quite a few bubbles, (and once again, mysterious background music from who knows where!) Mizuno Ami was transformed into the Senshi of Water, Sailor Mercury!

Mercury ran out to the youma, seeing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen battling fiercely against it.

"Bubble…. SPRAY!"

A fine mist fell over the battlefield, as Mercury made her way to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, her blue boots clicking against the pavement. "Greetings," she said, bowing formally, "I am Sailor Mercury. It is a pleasure to meet you, but this is no time to talk."

Sailor Moon's jaw dropped, and she nodded meekly. "Ok!" she squeaked.

"Now might be a good time to use your tiara," Tuxedo Kamen suggested, sweatdropping.

"R-Right!" Sailor Moon said, taking off her tiara and aiming for Nagarina's heart. "Moon! Tiara! ACTION!" she cried, and Nagarina exploded into dust as the tiara sliced its way through her chest.

As the mist cleared, Sailor Moon turned to thank Tuxedo Kamen…

But alas, he had disappeared. "…You know, I'm starting to wonder if he's a ninja," she said, sweatdropping.

"I doubt it," Mercury said, "Ninjas probably died with the Feudal Era."

Luna then walked over to the two, smiling proudly. "An outstanding job, Mercury! And... Well, you did a good job too, Sailor Moon," Luna said proudly. "Now that we have found Mercury, I am confident that all of the other Senshi are out there as well!"

"You mean…. I'm not alone?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"Well, er… no," Luna said, a bit startled by the shift in Usagi's mood.

"YAY! I can't wait to find the others!" Moon said cheerfully.

==============7:30 PM==============

"Woooow! I still can't believe it!" Usagi said happily, falling back onto her pillow, "Ami-chan is our ally! I can't wait to tell Mamo-chan about all of this-"

"Are you nuts?" Luna exclaimed, sweatdropping. "Honestly Usagi…. You're so naïve. If he knew, then it would bring unnecessary danger to him! What if he was captured by the enemy, hmm? They could obtain our identities if you told him, Usagi…" She sighed, shaking her head. "This must be kept a secret, Usagi-chan… Nobody, not even Mamoru, can know about your secret identity. Understand?"

Usagi now looked depressed, as she nodded dejectedly. "Yes Luna…." she said softly, "I understand…"

Daaaw, poor Usagi-chan ;.;

But now we have Ami-chan here! YAY!

Hopefully, Mamoru won't get another, ahem… "visit" from a certain black cat. XD

NEXT TIME:

Someone's trying to flirt with Usagi-chan? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Ohohohoho, Mamoru's not gonna be a happy camper! 8D

But this plucky, flirty boy's got a dirty little… ok, a BIG secret.

Tune in next time to find out what insanity I've cooked up for Chapter 7:

"Youmas, Flirts, and Angry Mamo-chan! OH MY!"


	7. Youmas, Flirts and Angry Mamochan! OH MY

AAAAH! IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!

ODANGO ATAMA'S ACTUALLY UPDATING? WHAAT? XDDD

Kidding everyone! It's a belated Christmas present! ;D

Alrighty, let's cut to the chase! (And yes fangirls, there will be an angry Mamo-chan in this chapter, just like the title! 8D)

It's Chapter 7 time!

DISCLAIMER: As always, Odango Atama doesn't own Sailor Moon.

Or Stars Wars.

Or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. XDDD

Chapter 7:

"Youmas, Flirts, and Angry Mamo-chan! OH MY!"

"AAAAAH! I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, oh my freaking gosh I'M SO LAAAAAAAATE!" Usagi wailed, as she dashed out of detention and straight for the arcade like a giant youma was on her heels!

As always, she wasn't watching where she was going, and slammed right into someone! (or something)

Falling backwards, Usagi landed on the pavement, as papers went flying everywhere. "Owwww…."

The boy she had crashed into was now scrambling over to Usagi, to make sure she was ok. "Are you OK miss?" he asked, slight panic in his voice. (Usagi heard an accent, it sounded like he was British.)

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm OK!" Usagi said, smiling at the young man. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, by the way. What's your name?"

"My name? It's…. It's Shane," the boy replied, blushing a little.

Shane was a new transfer student, who was a few inches taller than Usagi, and had an athletic build. He had slightly tanned skin, with freckles across the bridge of his nose, and strawberry red hair, which had fallen in his face. His bright green eyes held concern for this beautiful girl in front of him, but there was a glimmer of an unidentifiable emotion in it…

As quick as the mysterious emotion came, it left in an instant, and Usagi doubted it was actually there at all.

"I-It's nice to meet you Usagi-san," Shane said, smiling at her, "Please forgive my miserable excuse for Japanese- I only moved here recently," he admitted, "I'm from London!"

"Woooow, all the way from London?" Usagi asked, as the two went about gathering their things.

"Yep! Although, I must admit…. I've never met a girl as beautiful as you~," he said with a wink.

Usagi blushed, suddenly becoming fascinated with the pavement. "Ah…. Th-Thank you, Shane-san," she stuttered.

"There is no need to thank me for the truth, Usagi-chan," Shane replied, which caused Usagi to blush even more.

================10 minutes later….=================

The doors of the Crown slid open, and Usagi pulled Shane over to the counter. "Tokiiiiiiii! Tokitoktokitoki!" Usagi exclaimed. "Ah…. Toki, where are you?"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm RIGHT HERE! RAWR!" Motoki exclaimed, springing out from behind the counter and scaring the crap out of Usagi!

"AAAAAH!" Usagi squeaked, stumbling backwards and crashing into Shane. The two fell to the ground, and Motoki doubled over with laughter.

"Ahahahahaahahahaaa! Heh, this is PRICELESS! I knew I should've brought my dang camera!" Motoki exclaimed, and Usagi sweatdropped.

"…Toki….. You're a complete dork," Usagi said, standing up as an even larger sweatdrop appeared.

"Took you long enough, Odango," a familiar deep, male voice sounded from behind Usagi, and Usagi squeaked as she was hugged from behind.

Mamoru smiled a little as Usagi burst into a fit of giggles, as Motoki shot him a death glare. "I mean, you've known him for 5 years, and you just realized he's a dork?"

"Hey! I've known him since the 5th grade!"

"Yes, well I'm the one that introduced you two to each other, remember?" Mamoru pointed out, smirking as he poked one of Usagi's "odangoes" on her head.

"Hey, leave my odangoes alone!"

"Uh… guys? I'm still here," Shane said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the plucky British boy, and Shane shot him a glare. "And who are you?" he asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. _I'd better not jump to conclusions… He's just a kid for crying out loud! …..WAIT! Did he come here with Usako?_

"Shane Summers," the boy replied calmly, a hint of coldness to his voice, "You?"

"Chiba Mamoru," the older boy replied calmly, Usagi safely in his grasp.

"Nice to meet you Chiba," Shane said, knowing that not adding an honorific was EXTREMELY rude in Japan. "Come on Usagi-chan, why don't we play some arcade games?" he asked, changing the subject as he turned to the blonde girl.

"YAYYYYY!" Usagi squealed, hugging Mamoru one last time before squirming out of his grasp, and skipping over to Shane, "Let's go!"

Shane smiled warmly at her, bowing formally and kissing her hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "Yes, let us be off love~," he said charmingly, causing Usagi to blush and Mamoru to become verrrrrrry ticked off.

_THAT LITTLE PRICK! I bet they just met! Grrr…. I'm about to get the ban broom and BREAK IT OVER HIS HEAD!_ Mamoru thought angrily, yet keeping a calm expression on his face. (although his right eye was twitching slightly)

Usagi giggled, poking Mamoru's nose. "Heehee, twitchy Mamo-chan!" she teased.

"Watch it, or I'll bite that finger of yours!'

"Nuh-uh!"

"Watch me!"

"I'm still here…." Shane said, a bit irritably.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Usagi said cheerfully, before yelping as Mamoru playfully tugged on her pigtail. "Why you little…!"

"Heh, you have spaghetti on your head too, Odango," Mamoru teased, before getting his nose pinched by Usagi.

"We'll settle this later, Mamoru-baka!" Usagi said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Deal. Have fun Odango," Mamoru said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, I will!' Usagi said cheerfully, and Mamoru sweatdropped as she dragged Shane over to the arcade games.

"...You know what Motoki?" Mamoru said, as Motoki started to brew some coffee.

"What is it, my coffee addicted buddy?" Motoki asked cheerfully, putting on his pink "Kiss The Cook" apron that his little sister gave to him as a gag gift. (Even worse than the pink, was the fact it was FRILLY. And it had a teddy bear and hearts on it.)

Mamoru sweatdropped. "Two things. One: Unazuki only gave that girly apron to you as a joke! Two: I've known that Shane kid for less than five minutes, and I'm THIS CLOSE to breaking the Ban Broom over his head!" Mamoru hissed, showing a verrry tiny space between his fingers, "THIS CLOSE!"

"One: This apron is freaking awesome! Two: Don't use the Ban Broom for such purposes!" Motoki said, narrowing his eyes at Mamoru. "Besides, the ban broom's powers shouldn't be wasted on such a prick. We'll put him on the April Fool's hit list," Motoki said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh heck yes! What will it be? Short sheets, or green hair?" Mamoru said, a mischievous smile on his face as well.

"Wait! What about Ramen noodles in his backpack?"

"No way! You already ticked Usagi-chan off with that prank!"

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"…Motoki, that prank ruined an essay that was worth a big chunk of her grade."

"….Oh… right. The one that would've gotten an A if it didn't reek of ramen," Motoki said, sweatdropping, "Usagi almost murdered me with the ban broom!"

"Well, that's what you get when you mess with Usagi," Mamoru said with a smirk.

"Quiet you, or I'll hold your coffee hostage!" Motoki said, knowing that Mamoru would rather have his coffee than continue arguing.

"…..Not my coffee….."

"Ah, I'm just kidding," Motoki said, pouring Mamoru's coffee into a mug, and setting it in front of him.

Mamoru smirked. "Thanks Toki," he said, before taking a sip of the bitter black liquid.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Shane were playing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles together. Sadly, Usagi kept getting killed by the swarms of robots and Purple Dragons.

"Darn it all! Die you stupid robot rat!" Usagi grumbled, as a robot rat chomped down on the orange turtle. "Crap! I died…"

"It's OK Usagi-chan! Just keep trying," Shane reassured her, as he easily destroyed a pack of rats with the purple turtle's staff.

Suddenly, Shane's black wristwatch started beeping, and a frown appeared on his face. "Oh no! I have to be home in 5 minutes!" Shane exclaimed, panicking a little.

"That's OK Shane-san! I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" Usagi said cheerfully.

Shane nodded, as Motoki and Mamoru sighed a breath of relief- the little prick was going to LEAVE! "Alright. Goodbye Usagi-chan," Shane said, smiling warmly at her, before kissing Usagi on the cheek and walking off.

Usagi blushed a bright pink, unable to form a coherent sentence for a few moments. "Guh-Guh-Goodbye!" she squeaked.

Motoki now had an expression that screamed, "What the fudge?" and Mamoru…. Well, he struggled to stay calm as his grip tightened on his coffee. Unfortunately, he squeezed a bit too hard…. And the cup exploded.

Hot coffee spilled onto Mamoru's hand, and spilled onto Motoki's pristine counter, as the shards of the mug cut into Mamoru's hand. But Mamoru didn't care- he was NOT going to let some prick lay a hand on his Usako!

'_And since when was she YOUR Usako?'_ a little voice sounded in the back of Mamoru's mind. (Which sounded a lot like… who knows what, but it sounded like an older version of him.) _Take a hike! _Mamoru thought angrily, and the little voice immediately fell silent.

Usagi's eyes widened when she saw the coffee mug explode, and she ran over to Mamoru. "Mamoru? Mamo-chan are you OK?" Usagi asked worriedly, as Motoki handed Mamoru a towel before running to get the first aid kit.

"I'm fine Usako," Mamoru said, smiling gently at her as he dried his coffee covered hand off, "Don't worry about it, OK?"

Meanwhile, Luna had seen the whole thing, and she rolled her eyes. _I'm going to have to have a little chat with Endimiyon tonight,_ she thought angrily, though there was something…. _off_ about Shane. _Maybe he sensed something off about that kid too?_ she wondered, while scanning the streets for a familiar blue head of hair. _She should be here by now…. Ohhh Ami-chan, where are you?_

Back in the arcade, Usagi was busy bandaging Mamoru's hand, happy that he hadn't been burned by his coffee, but still worried about him nonetheless. "Mamo-chan…. Are you sure you're OK?"

Mamoru sweatdropped, before pulling the Odango Atama into a hug. "Usako, for the last time, I'm fine," he said softly, smiling slightly as Usagi carefully tied the bandages off.

"Are you sure Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked softly, looking up at him.

"Yes, Usako…. I'm positive."

============Meanwhile…===========

In a large, dark throne room, scores upon scores of youma assembled, curious as to what one of their generals would say to their leader.

The room had an evil, dark, and sinister air to it, from the throne made of what seemed to be melted rock, to the black crystal orb that stood in front of it.

A beautiful woman, appearing to be in her mid 20's, sat on the throne, with a black crown perched atop her long, wavy, bloodred hair. Her eyes seemed to be fixed upon the black orb in front of her, as her hands hovered above it, like a fortune teller would do.

She had a long, low cut purple dress, and flawless, pale skin, with long, black nails, and large earrings that appeared to be made of the stone, beryllium.

There was also a beryllium stone in the center of her black crown, and her scarlet eyes seemed to be transfixed on an image in her crystal ball…

She was snapped out of her trance when a man, seeming to be around the age of 17, walked out of the shadows.

The man had short, wavy blonde hair, piercing green eyes, slightly pale skin, and an athletic build. His uniform was a dark grey blazer and dress pants, with red accents. With broad shoulders, and a straight, firm posture that commanded authority, it would appear to an outsider that he was the leader of the scores of youma.

But once he stood in front of the woman, he bowed deeply, and the youma followed suit. No, this man was simply a general. And the generals answered to the woman sitting in the gruesome throne-their leader, their queen, and if they failed, their judge and executioner.

"Queen Beryl-sama," the man said, in a deep, masculine voice, "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"A pleasure to see you alive, Jadeite," Queen Beryl replied, her voice commanding and oozing with authority, "However, I have not failed to notice that Morgana and Nagarina have not returned, and the energy that you supposedly collected is not here. Care to explain yourself?"

"My queen… Even I cannot explain such an odd phenomenon," Jadeite answered, having straightened from his bow. "The energy I have collected lately…. It just seems to disappear!"

"Because someone has been interfering," Queen Beryl said calmly, as a picture appeared out of her crystal ball. On the screen, images of Sailor Moon fighting the youma, as well as Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen, played across the screen. "They have defeated your youmas, Jadeite," she said, her voice rising, "How will you atone for these failures?"

"Fear not, my queen- I have one of my youmas working undercover as we speak. He has found someone with an unusually high energy level…. I suspect she is what the humans may call, 'hyper.'"

"I believe I know which youma you have sent," Queen Beryl said, an amused smile on her face, "Knowing you, I trust you have sent our best spy?"

"Of course Queen Beryl-sama," Jadeite said, bowing formally, "The youma I have sent has never failed us in the past… He is quite powerful."

"Very good, Jadeite," Queen Beryl said, pleased with Jadeite's choice, "However, do not, under any circumstances, allow the Senshi to destroy him…. Although, I doubt that they'll even be able to scratch him," Beryl said with a smirk, "He is a strange youma…. He is, in a sense, human, but after his parents were, ah, _disposed_ of by one of our undercover soldiers, we were able to perform a procedure on the hate filled child, to give him the ability to turn into a youma at will," she mused, "You don't find many humans that are able to survive such a procedure. So if the Senshi show any signs of destroying him, _get him out of there!_ Do you understand, Jadeite?"

"Yes, my queen, I understand perfectly."

"Good. Has he checked in yet?"

"Not yet, but he should any moment now," Jadeite replied, "Perhaps he has not found a safe place to communicate?"

"That must be it…. He's never late," Queen Beryl said, frowning slightly.

A red crystal then came out of the shadows, blinking and hovering in front of Jadeite. It swarmed around his head, poking and prodding him while making some sort of high pitch trilling noise (Like a Wookie for any Star Wars fans!) as Jadeite tried to swat it away. "Queen Beryl-sama, this little prick is starting to get on my last nerve! Why are we using these crystals to communicate anyway?"

"Because, our shape shifting youmas are able to disguise them as Earth jewelry," Queen Beryl said, suppressing the urge to laugh at Jadeite's attempts to catch the crystal. "Plus, I am trying to save energy. Do you know how much human energy this palace runs on?"

Jadeite finally caught the crystal, and it made some sort of whistling noise, (kind of like R2-D2) before floating in front of Jadeite, and beginning to spin, slowly at first, and then faster until the air began to swirl around it.

A black vortex shot up into the air, and the vortex was dark for a few brief moments, before an image appeared on the surface.

A blue skinned, elf-like creature appeared on the screen, with short green hair that fell in his eyes. His eyes were quite odd, as they weren't normal human eyes. They were tall, and slightly angled up to his long, elven ears, with half of his eye serving as a black pupil, and the lower half a mysterious purple.

He wore a cream, high collared shirt, with sleeves that were bound with black thread at the elbows. A few inches above the creature's wrist, the sleeves drastically widened out, dangling about three inches below the wrist.

He also wore simple, cream slacks, and white sandals. A silver chain was around his neck, which seemed to be missing its pendant…

"Can you hear me, Jadeite-sama?" the young creature asked, sweatdropping as the screen began to shake. "Aaah! Stay still!" he cried, as the screen began to dart around the room. (Apparently, his crystal was feeling mischievous)

Jadeite sweatdropped as well, glaring at his crystal. "Can't you calm the other crystal down?"

Jadeite's crystal made a chirping noise, to assure Jadeite that it would try. The crystal began to glow, and suddenly, the elf creature's crystal calmed down as well.

"G-Gomen nasai Jadeite-sama!" the boy exclaimed, bowing formally.

"No need to apologize," Jadeite said, his tone somewhat father-like, "Mine has been acting up too. But that is beside the point….. Have you found the girl?"

"Yes, I have Jadeite-sama!" the creature said cheerfully, "She's quite a nice person…. Though her two friends scare me a little," he admitted, shuddering a little. "The one with the black hair is easily angered… I don't even want to know what will happen if I get on his bad side!"

"Shinigami, you mustn't become distracted," Jadeite said sternly, "We need that energy! Try to separate her from her friends. Perhaps you could ask her on a date, once you get to know her better?" Jadeite suggested, "We wouldn't want anyone to become suspicious."

"Of course, Jadeite-sama! That sounds like an excellent plan!" Shinigami said cheerfully, "Then, I'll take her somewhere where nobody can find us, and drain her energy!"

"Perfect. Report back to me tomorrow, OK?" Jadeite said, smiling slightly.

"OK! I will see you tomorrow, Jadeite-sama!" Shinigami replied, bowing formally, "Tell Kunzite-sama that I might be late for my swordfighting lesson please- I just can't seem to find somewhere secluded enough to teleport!"

"Alright, I will- wait, where ARE you?"

The boy blushed, oddly creating a pink blush like a human. "Ummm…. I'm in the sewers."

"Aw no! There was NOWHERE ELSE you could go?" Jadeite asked, sweatdropping.

"No…"

Jadeite sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright, just get back here so you can take a shower! For Metallia's sake, don't go to Kunzite stinking like a sewer!"

Jadeite paled when Queen Beryl glared at him. "O-On second thought, just teleport into the bathroom. I don't think Queen Beryl-sama wants to smell it either."

"Yes sir!" Shinigami said, bowing formally. "And do not worry, Queen Beryl-sama, you will not have to smell the horrible, foul stench that is the human sewer," Shinigami said, wrinkling his nose, "Trust me: you don't want to smell it. It's awful!"

"Thank you, Shinigami," Queen Beryl said with a small smile. "When we take over the Earth, the first thing to go is those awful sewers!"

Shinigami nodded again. "Yes ma'am. Goodbye, Jadeite-sama! Goodbye, Queen Beryl-sama!"

With that, the image of Shinigami faded.

=======Back on Earth….=======

Shinigami sighed, as his red crystal chirped at him worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine…" He said softly, returning the magical rock to the chain on his neck.

His eyes glowed, as a vortex of wind swirled around him, and when it died down…

Shane had replaced Shinigami, as he hastily stuffed the pendant inside his shirt.

"Jadeite-sama is right… I cannot become distracted…. And I mustn't fail!"

Didn't see that coming, did ya? XDDD

Also: The random part about Motoki jumping out from behind the counter made me laugh SO HARD when I was writing it…. Along with his pink, girly apron. 8D

Poor, poor, Toki! 8D

NOTE:

"Gomen nasai" means "I'm sorry."

Sorry for the huge chapter everyone! I was INSPIRED! 8D

NEXT TIME:

Shane and Usagi go on a date, and Mamoru's NOT a happy camper!

What is he going to do about it?

Find out in Chapter 8:

"Usagi's First Date…. With a Side of Mamo-chan?"

EXTRA:

Oh my gosh, I HAVE REVIEWS! XD

**Tsukiyo Tenshi:** I don't know at this point! Luna's being a little prick. .

Don't worry, at some point, she WILL apologize! Or my name isn't Odango Atamaaaaaaaaa! XDDD *victorypose*

**BabyBlue4994:** OH CRAP! I did?

*checks*

*sweatdrop* Yup, I did. And I can definitely do that! I usually center everything I type, because if I don't, it drive me nuts! .

**inufan155687**: No. No she doesn't. XDDDD

Silly Luna!

And yeah, that would probably be safer for Usagi ^^ Or the youmas would come swarming after her! O.O

**ribii:** Heehee, yes, yes she is! Brownie points for you!

However, for this story, I wanted to make her just a liiiiiittle bit older. XDD Just a little bit. 8D


	8. Usa's 1st date,with a side of Mamochan?

Everyone, thank you SO MUCH for your reviews/help/super-duper kind words about my story! :3

And now…. *drags out the reviews* It's time to answer my reviews! 8D

**JessMess:** *tears up* Aaaaah, domo arigato~! (Thank you very much) I really can't explain the three, but for you and all of the other fans, I will try, because I've never tried to put it in words before.

The inspiration for the three's relationship, was because, well in the anime, Mamoru was friends with Motoki, and Usagi was also friends with Motoki as well. In a sense, Usagi and Mamoru being best friends, well at ANY point in their lives, without fighting or anything, may be considered as a slightly alternate universe fic. However, I didn't want to mess with their relationship, so, being the true SM dork I am, I just went with my gut feeling.

Basically, Toki's the funny, dorky older brother that I WISH I had, Usagi's still the bubbly, hyperactive blonde, (and in a sense, Mamoru and Motoki's little sister ;D) and Mamoru's probably best described as the protective older brother that's trying to make sure Motoki and Usagi don't drive everyone nuts! (And he's also the calmest of the three-I just can't picture a hyper Mamoru… even with all of that coffee he drinks! XDD) Both Mamoru and Motoki are very protective of Usagi, however Mamoru's probably even more protective because remember, in Chapter 6 when he was fighting with psycho Luna, he mentioned that Usagi is the closest thing to family that he's ever had. And I'm positive that Mamoru would have a cow if anyone tried to hurt "his Usako." (Ah yes, that came back to bite him in the butt! XDD) Shane will probably learn this the hard way in this chapter. D

Oh dear, sorry for that big chunk of text! (Though I must admit, writing this explanation got my creative juices flowing :D)

**inufan155687:** Ok, in all honesty, that comment gave me SO MANY IDEAS. I kid you not- I was wondering if I should do that while writing Chapter 7! ….Are you psychic or something! XDDD

And don't worry; Rei-chan is going to show up in 5 chapters or less! Scout's honor!

To be honest, I'm a bit scared about putting Rei-chan in the fic. She is one of my favorite characters, because of her relationship with Usagi, and because she was always chasing after Mamoru. (Hilarious! XD) However, in the past, whenever I play her in roleplays, she's either constantly angry/mean or always nice. I kid you not, there has been no middle ground. X.X So, Rei-chan will definitely prove to be a challenge! But I'm willing to do my best, for the sake of all of my awesome readers! :3

**SerentiyMoonGodness**: Aaaah, domo arigatou! I've noticed that YOU'VE stuck around for a long time as well, so… THANK YOU! :D

**TsukiyoTenshi: **Hey, I love animals too, but I'm with you on this one! Where should we leave her, the Yukon, or Antarctica? D (Wait…. The polar bears would eat her in Antarctica. TT^TT)

**KinoAG:** Really? I didn't know that o.o Thanks! ^^

Well, the reason I did that was because I didn't want to rip off the anime completely. Plus, I thought Takeo could pop up somewhere in the future 8D And really, I can see Usagi-chan "adopting" the poor kid after he was teased XDD

**LadyPeneloSolidor: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :3 It's always nice to have new readers! :D

**ALRIGHT! No more of my blabbing, so you know what time it is?**

**IT'S TIME…. FOR CHAPTER 8! *fanfare* 8D**

As a side note: It's almost Halloween in the story! Which means… HALLOWEEN PARTY AT THE CROWN IS COMING SOOOOON! 8D

Chapter 8:

"Usagi's First Date…. With a Side of Mamo-chan?"

=================TWO WEEKS LATER==============

**Ring Ring Ring**

Motoki had been chattering excitedly to Mamoru about his new girlfriend, Reika, (to this, Mamoru resisted the urge to hit his good buddy upside the head-he always claimed to know a lot about girls, and yet he was completely unaware of Usagi's feelings? Wow) when he abruptly grew silent as a familiar bubbly blonde, and her redheaded British companion, entered as they were talking animatedly about…. Manga? What?

Mamoru resisted the urge to strangle Shane- he and Usagi had been inseparable ever since the pair had met! And it was driving him insane. _Literally. Insane._ Shane seemed to take up every single second of Usagi's free time, and when she wasn't with him, she was with Naru and Ami! He hadn't talked to her in weeks….

And to make matters worse, he got a little, ahem… _visit_ last night from a certain black cat.

==========Last night =============

Mamoru rubbed his eyes as he stared at his computer screen, checking his English essay for errors.

Suddenly, he heard his sliding glass door open, and all he could think was, _Please don't be Luna! PLEASE!_

Sadly, it was to no avail, as Luna silently walked in, and proceeded to jump into Mamoru's lap, looking up at him with a small smile. "Hello Endymion-sama," she said, quite cheerfully as she nuzzled his free hand. "You seem a bit distracted lately… Penny for your thoughts?"

"…..Who are you, and what have you done with Luna?" Mamoru asked, in slight shock that Luna wasn't, well…. _screeching_ at him.

"Don't worry Endymion-sama… it's still me," Luna reassured him, chuckling a little. "Still…. I'm proud of you, for staying away from Usagi-chan. I know it's hard… but it's for the best…. It's better this way, that you two remain friends, alright?"

"WHAT? Luna, I haven't been staying away from her!" Mamoru protested, "And what the hell do you mean it's for the best?"

"Endymion-sama, please don't use such language!"

"…..Luna, this is my house, remember?"

"And?"

"…You really are a stubborn little cat, aren't you?" Mamoru asked; sweatdropping as he absentmindedly scratched Luna behind the ears.

"Yes. Yes I am," Luna replied, purring happily as Mamoru petted her. "Wait…. If you haven't been staying away from her…. Why haven't you talked to her?" Luna asked, a bit worried, "That's not like you, Endymion-sama… You two are usually attached at the hip!"

Mamoru sighed, looking at Luna with the utmost concern. "To be honest, it's not that I'm staying away from her, Luna…. It's the simple fact that she's too busy to spend any time with me," he said, "Especially since she met that prick, Shane… "

"Ah yes, _Shane,_" Luna said, saying the name with slight distaste, "There's something off about that boy, Endymion-sama! I just can't put my paw on it…"

"Yeah, I think so too…. Trust me, I'm going to keep an eye on him…. And the second that he tries to hurt Usako, he's dead meat!"

"Usako?" Luna asked, with slight amusement.

"Hai, Usako," Mamoru said, childishly rolling his eyes as he gently stroked Luna's back.

=========End Flashback==============

"Mamoru? Mamoru? Dude, come back to Earth, I think Shane's going to ask Usagi on a date!"

Mamoru nearly choked on his coffee, abruptly snapping out of his trance. "WHAT?"

"Kidding, dude," Motoki said, patting Mamoru's shoulder.

"Good grief Motoki, don't scare me like that!" Mamoru hissed, glaring at Motoki.

"Well, while you were off in La-La land, I was trying to ask you if we should keep an eye on Shane. Mamoru, I REALLY don't trust that kid, and I have a bad feeling he's trying to steal Usagi-chan from us…."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, as he looked over to Shane and Usagi, who were sharing a milkshake in a booth towards the back. "Not if I can help it," he said, "I agree with you Toki, something's not right about that little prick! And I intend to find out what it is."

"Excellent, just don't turn him into a walking bouquet," Motoki said, only loud enough for Mamoru to hear. Motoki was the only one that knew about Mamoru's secret identity, which was good because Mamoru knew that Motoki wouldn't think he was crazy.

"Oh trust me, he'll wish that he was a friggin' bouquet- I'll break every single bone in his body if he hurts her!"

"….Dude. Just break his arm, OK?"

"….Fine, but he's still on the April Fool's hit list!"

=========30 minutes laterrrrrrr============

Shane had just left the Arcade, saying that he had a test to study for. Mamoru, who had gotten a walkie talkie from Motoki, conveniently "remembered" that he had to finish his English essay.

"But Mamo-chan, you're always studying!" Usagi protested, "And this is the first time in TWO WEEKS that I've been able to talk to you….."

Mamoru now felt extremely guilty, since he knew Usagi was right… and he could tell how much she wanted him to stay. But he realized that he needed to make sure that Shane wouldn't hurt her, and besides, they could always hang out later… right?

"Usako…. This is a very important assignment, and it's worth a large portion of my grade," Mamoru said firmly, yet with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Do you think you'll be free tomorrow?"

Usagi nodded, sniffling a little before hugging Mamoru tightly. "Yeah, I will be," she said, smiling brightly at him, knowing that tomorrow, as it always had been, was the only day of the week when Mamoru would even tolerate a girly, sappy, chick flick.

Because, it was MOVIE NIGHT! And…. Yeah, that hadn't been happening for two weeks.

You see, since Mamoru and Usagi were little, Mamoru was usually in a different school from her. (Obviously, this changed when Usagi entered high school this year.) So one day, an upset 9 year old Usagi was crying in her room, and, well….

====Flashback!====

Mamoru, Kenji, and Shingo had just gotten back from a weekend of fishing. It was in the middle of July, and the 12-year old couldn't help but wonder where the pint-sized Odango Atama was.

Curiously, he began to look around the house, eventually seeing Ikuko in the kitchen.

The older woman smiled knowingly at the young Mamoru, knowing that he was probably looking for his "sister." "Usagi-chan is in her room, Mamoru-kun," she explained, "She seems to be upset, but she won't talk to me…. Maybe you could help?"

"Hai, Ikuko-san!" Mamoru said, smiling brightly at her, "I'll do my best!"

With that, he dashed off towards the stairs, frowning when he heard soft, quiet sobs coming from Usagi's room.

Quietly, he opened the door, walking towards Usagi… only to be tackled by her moments after he had entered the room.

"MAMO-CHAAAAAN!" Usagi squealed, sniffling a little as she clung to him, "Mamo-chan, I missed you so much….."

"Usagi-chan… Is that why you were crying?" Mamoru asked, hugging his best friend back.

Usagi only nodded, burying her face into Mamoru's shirt.

"Usagi-chan, I've only been gone for 5 days," Mamoru said soothingly, trying to understand why Usagi was so upset.

"But….But…. The only time I see you is during the summer," Usagi sniffled, "because you have to stay at the orphanage…. And the holidays are really, really far away!"

Mamoru was a bit startled, surprised that the Odango Atama really missed him that much.

The pair was silent for a few minutes, Mamoru hugging Usagi as her sobs died down.

"Hey, Usagi-chan?"

"Y-Yes Mamo-chan?"

"Maybe… maybe I could ask Naoko-sama if I could spend Fridays with you? I mean, she's the one that allowed me to spend summers with you, and I don't do anything Fridays…. Would that make you feel better?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru with wide, sparkling eyes, and she nodded happily, tackling the surprised Mamoru to the ground and hugging him tightly. "That would be sooooooooooooo awesome! Maybe we could watch some movies, and make popcorn, and… and…."

"I could help you with your homework?"

"OK! As long as I'm with you, I don't care if I have to do all the homework in existence!"

======End Flashback========

Ever since that day, Fridays had always meant three things: movies, popcorn, and yes, homework. This tradition had survived 6 years, and it was very clear that Usagi enjoyed it.

"Alright! I'll bring the popcorn!" Usagi said cheerfully, smiling brightly at her best friend.

"Ok, I'll go rent some movies then," Mamoru said, placing an innocent kiss on the top of Usagi's head, right between her "odangoes." "Later Odango!" he said, before running off to find Shane.

"Alrighty! Bye-bye Mamo-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully, waving to him just as a startled Ami walked in.

"Tsukino-san, what was that about? Chiba-san looked like he was late for an exam or something," Ami commented, as Usagi giggled a little.

"Iie, he just had a paper to finish!" Usagi said, "But never mind that, why are you here?"

"Well, cram school was cancelled for today," Ami explained, "It was only logical to infer that you would be here, so I decided to come and converse with one of my good friends."

"REALLY? And you won't have your head buried in a book?" Usagi asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Ami sweatdropped. "Er… No?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! Come on Ami-chan, it's about time you learned how to play Sailor V!"

==============Meanwhile…..=================

Mamoru had silently ducked into an alley, transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, and was now running all over Juuban to find Shane.

He then spotted him heading into an abandoned apartment complex, smirking a little as he silently followed him. He was careful to keep his distance from him once inside, often having to duck into empty rooms, supply closets… and one time, a disgusting public restroom.

When Shane finally reached his destination, there was a small hole in the door that gave a good view of the room. So, after making sure Shane wasn't coming out, our favorite rose-throwing superhero peered inside, his jaw dropping when he saw Shane transforming into…. A YOUMA?

Shane took out his silver chain, freeing the red crystal as it happily flitted around its master's head.

"Hehe, I'm happy that you're free as well," the elf-like youma replied, "Now…. Please calm down, alright? We need to be on time today… We wouldn't want Jadeite-sama and Queen Beryl-sama to become cross with us, right?"

This made Tuxedo Kamen frown. _Jadeite? Queen Beryl? Who the hell is he talking about!_

The crystal beeped excitedly, before glowing a bright red, and beginning to spin.

Faster and faster it twirled, until a black vortex appeared from the tip, and Jadeite's face appeared.

"Hello Shinigami," Jadeite said with a small smile.

"Hello Jadeite-sama!" Shane/Shinigami/future target practice for the pissed-off Tuxedo Kamen replied cheerfully. "Everything's going smoothly, just as you predicted!"

Tuxedo Kamen couldn't risk turning the walkie talkie on, so he settled for memorizing the conversation to the best of his abilities.

"Good. Now, have you asked the girl on a date yet?"

"You mean Usagi-chan, right?"

"…..If you mean the blonde girl with the strange hairstyle, then yes, I do mean…. Usagi-_chan,_" Jadeite said, with a funny look on his face as he forced himself to say the honorific.

"Then… no. BUT I think I'll ask her tomorrow after school!"

"Fine. Make sure that she doesn't change her mind- if I remember correctly, you are asking her for a date that will take place on Sunday. Remember, Shinigami, many things can happen in 2 days… Don't screw this up! Nephrite even said it himself, that girl has double, if not triple the amount of energy that was lost so far! Drain her until there is enough to sustain her life… then bring her here! She'll be our personal energy reserve... hehehe…."

This, of course, pissed off Tuxedo Kamen to no end. _OVER MY DEAD BODY! That lying little turd is DEAD! COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DEAD! This is no longer punishable by the ban broom or the April Fools hit list! THIS. MEANS. __**WAR**__!_

Suddenly, Shinigami stiffened, as if an unseen force had just opened his eyes to the mysterious, pissed off man that only had a door to separate him from strangling Shinigami. "J-J-Jadeite-sama… I think someone's out there….!"

"WHAT? Then get out there and kill the eavesdropping scum!"

"Oh crap!" Tuxedo Kamen cursed under his breath, before standing up and running to the nearest exit. He cursed, finally finding a window to escape from the youma that was most likely chasing him, but found out that it was locked!

Fumbling with the latch, he jumped onto the nearby rooftop, running for dear life, before silently dropping into the alley by the Arcade, changing back, and going into the back door that led to the employee lounge.

Motoki was on his break, and about to check if Mamoru had come back yet, when the door flung open, and a furious Chiba Mamoru stalked in, heading towards the coffee pot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Motoki hissed, "I thought you were dead, dude!"

"Toki, you can be ticked off at me later, because you were absolutely right about Shane!" Mamoru spat, and Motoki's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Alright, what happened? What is so dang horrible that's twisted your boxers into a double knot?"

=========Five minutes later….==========

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE-"

Mamoru quickly turned the garbage disposal on in the kitchen, effectively drowning out Motoki's, er…. _colorful language_.

After he was done, Mamoru turned off the garbage disposal, looking over to Motoki.

"….I take it back, Mamoru: Break every single freaking bone in that little two-faced twit's BODY! He is not worthy of the pranking hit list- that little brat's going down- SIX FEET UNDER IN A COFFIN!" Motoki roared.

"Whoa, Toki, calm down. I want to see that little brat die as much as you, but if we can manage to convince Usagi to NOT go on a date with him, then there will be no need for murder," Mamoru said, clapping his hands on his buddy's shoulders. "Now sit down, and PLEASE help me think of a way to do such a thing!"

"Oh trust me, I can do that," Motoki said with a smile, "But it will take begging on your part, and…."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, absolutely NO!"

"Oh yes! Desperate times call for desperate measures: you'll have to use the puppy dog eyes!" (AN: …. XDDDD)

"…No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO WAY IN HELL TOKI!"

"…..QUIT BEING A STUBBRON BAKA AND DO IT!" Motoki roared, hitting Mamoru upside the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"…..Fine…."

Motoki then burst into laughter. "Just use as a last resort, OK?" he said through his laugher.

"Trust me, I have no intention to use the _puppy-dog eyes_ unless it's completely necessary!"

======The Next Night=======

Mamoru sighed as he stared intently at his essay, making sure FOR THE 10TH TIME that nothing was wrong. He hadn't been able to go to the Arcade today, because he had a lot of things to do- mainly homework and getting ready for "movie night."

"I guess I'll have to get the news from Usagi-chan," he grumbled, staring at the door.

Just then, a knock could be heard, and Mamoru practically shot over to the door.

Upon opening said door, Usagi smiled brightly at her best friend, with popcorn and her homework in her grasp. "Hi Mamo-chan! Ready to watch some movies?"

Mamoru chuckled, stepping aside to allow the bubbly blonde to enter. "Hai, Usako, but remember- homework comes first."

"Party pooper!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can watch your favorite movie!"

Usagi's jaw dropped, and she stared at Mamoru like he had grown a third eye. "I thought you hated _You Got Mail!_" she cried, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, you don't," Mamoru said, and in response, Usagi gave him a bear hug.

"THANK YOU MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi squealed, "Comeoncomeoncomeon! Let's get the darn homework done!" she squealed, dragging him to the kitchen table.

====5 minutes later===

Usagi had been working on her math homework, when she remembered something very important. "OH! Mamo-chan, I almost forgot to tell you something!" she cried, smiling brightly at him.

Mamoru tore his gaze away from his book, looking over to his best friend. "What is it, Usagi-chan?" he asked, praying that it wouldn't involve a certain red-haired traitor.

"Shane asked me on a date today!"

_Too late,_ Mamoru thought angrily, but forced himself to look happy. Maybe she said no? "Really..? That's…. great, Usagi-chan," Mamoru said, a forced smile on his face.

"I know right? We're going to the park Sunday night- for a moonlight picnic!" Usagi exclaimed, giggling happily. "I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun! Maybe I'll get my first kiss…" Usagi said, trailing off in thought as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Aaaah, a kiss under the full moon is SO romantic!"

Mamoru sweatdropped, letting Usagi go off into her fantasy world as she happily did her homework. _I HAVE to stop this! He'll break her heart! Hmmm….maybe I should go and make sure Shane doesn't do anything stupid…_

=======Sunday Night!======

Movie night was a blast, and Usagi still remembered how Mamoru tried his best to sit through the entire thing. (Sadly, he fell asleep right in the middle of the movie.)

Giggling, Usagi looked through her closet, finally selecting a pink, short sleeved shoulder less top, a cute pink pleated skirt, white leggings, and some white and pink Converse. She did her hair in its normal style, before grabbing her white hoodie, applying light, sparkly pink lipgloss, and putting her locket, cell phone, money, and brand new Senshi communicator in her purse.

When the doorbell rang, Usagi happily skipped down to answer it, her eyes sparkling when she saw who it was.

Shane was wearing a long-sleeved, black button-up shirt, dark grey jeans, black combat boots, and a simple black cuff on his right wrist. He held a bouquet of roses in his right hand, and in his left, a picnic basket. "Hello Usagi-chan! These are for you," he said, giving her the roses.

Usagi blushed, before her mother snatched them. "Ohhh, these are beautiful! I'll go put them in a vase!" Ikuko exclaimed, "Have fun on your date Usagi! Now shoo, before your father takes a break from writing his article!"

"Hai, okaa-san!" Usagi said cheerfully, before turning to Shane. "Thank you very much, Shane. They're beautiful! But okaa-san's right, we need to get going before my dad sees us!"

With that, the two set off for the park, unaware of the mysterious figure following them….

OH NOES! A cliffhanger! D8

Sorry to stop at a cliffhanger, but I didn't want this to become a huuuuuuuuuge chapter. X.x

ANYWAYS, time for translations~!

Okaa-san- Mother

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Shinigami- Last time I checked, this means 'death god.' (Remembered this from Death Note. 8D)

NEXT TIME:

Will Shane succeed in capturing Usagi?

Will Usagi get her first kiss?

Who is that mysterious shadow following them! (Ok…. Maybe that's too obvious X.X)

WILL USAGI SURVIVE?

Find out in Chapter 9:

"A Surprise for Usagi!"


	9. A Surprise for Usagi!

*giggles* Hi everyoooone! :3

All of your comments got a giggle out of me, so let's see what reviews I get to reply to, hm?

**TsukiyoTenshi:** I know right? XDDD Silly Usagi-chan. :PAnyways, I'm SO HAPPY you like the chapter! :3

Also, I can't help but notice how you always say, "Update whenever!" even though "whenever" could result in "2 months later." XDDDD I always get a kick out of that! XP

**SerentiyMoonGodness: **Thank youuuu~! :3

**inufan155687: **YAY! I'm glad you like it!

*busts out the sticky notes* Note to self: Involve more ninja missions for Mamoru. XDDDDD

As for saving Usagi-chan… Don't worry, Mamoru WILL save Usagi! 8D (Even though all he's got for weapons is an extendable cane and steel-tipped roses. xDDDD )

**Speaking of Tuxy's weapons, I think I might use the idea of "The Smoking Bomber" from the manga. THAT was just plain EPIC! **

**FEAR THE BOMBER! 8D**

**JessMess:** THAT was one of my favorite parts to write, mainly because Mamoru had to turn on the garbage disposal to drown out Motoki's "colorful language." XDDD Watch it Toki, there's kids out there!

…Oh my gosh, I LOVE THAT NAME FOR SHANE! XDDD Because he is a scumface! XP

And yes, Shane will get his arse whooped by a VERY pissed off Mamoru. ;D As a side note… Shane! Run while you still can! XDDD Don't worry, Toki will get his revenge soon enough. D

**READY EVERYONE?**

**It's time for Usagi's date…. And Shane's inevitable arse-whooping! XDDD**

**So sit back, grab some popcorn, and make yourself comfy! Here it comes, Chapter 9!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Ohhhhhh~ I don't own, I don't own, I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**In fact…. The only thing I own is the plot, the Ban Broom, and…. Shane. P**

**Shane: Am I really that bad?**

**Mamoru: YES! DDDDD**

**Me: O.O *backs away from Mamoru VERY SLOWLY***

**ALSO: THERE IS A REASON WHY THIS IS LATE! XDDDD **

**You'll see why later…. Mwahahaha!**

**HINT: Look at today's date! XD**

…**.Ok, look at YESTERDAY'S date. v.v This was supposed to be released yesterday, but Odango got booted from her computer! TT^TT**

Chapter 9:

"A Surprise for Usagi!"

Usagi giggled as she and Shane finished setting up their picnic, eyeing the deviled eggs as she sat down.

"Wow, this looks delicious Shane!" Usagi said cheerfully, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Usa-chan," Shane replied, sitting down himself. _How am I going to go about draining her…_ _I mean, she does have a short attention span… Maybe when she's not paying attention or something…. *sigh* Ah well, when the time comes, I shall do what I must._

"Hey Shane?" Usagi asked, causing Shane's attention to shift from his thoughts to the bubbly blonde across from him.

"Hai?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Usagi asked, "I think I see some ducks by the lake!"

Shane smiled brightly- this was his chance! "Alright Usa-chan, I think I have some extra bread," he said, getting a few loaves of bread out for Usagi. "Here."

"Thanks Shane!" Usagi said cheerfully, accepting the bread as the two walked down to the lake.

As Usagi fed the ducks, Shane took a deep breath, deciding that he needed to get this over with, before he lost his nerve.

As he prepared to shift to his youma form, Usagi looked over to him, causing him to stop what he was doing. "Shane?" Usagi asked, walking over to him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Ah… Sure, Usa-chan… what is it?"

Usagi blushed a little, as she looked up at Shane. "Do you ever feel…. I don't know, powerless? Like you have no say in your future?"

Shane was a bit shocked, not expecting such a serious question from her. "Sometimes…. Yes, I do," Shane replied truthfully, "Why?"

Usagi sighed softly, her pigtails shifting slightly with the breeze. "Nothing… It's just lately… I have so many responsibilities…. Some that make me stop and wonder why I, out of ALL people, have them."

Shane frowned slightly, a bit shocked that Usagi trusted him enough to tell him such a thing. _She trusts me.. And yet I am forced to betray her trust…. She'll only be hurt by my actions… But I must do it! I cannot disappoint Jadeite-sama and Queen Beryl-sama! When my parents died, Jadeite took me away from the war, and gave me a new life… He has been like a father to me, and I will not, under any circumstances, let him down! _

"Usagi-chan…. May I ask what these responsibilities are?" Shane asked, his voice soft and kind.

Usagi blushed, shaking her head as she turned to look at the lake. "I'm sorry Shane….. But I can't tell you… That way, you'll be safe," she said, smiling reassuringly at him.

As the pair stood in silence, Usagi watching the lake, and Shane lost in his own inner conflict, the figure that had been watching the pair was ready to intervene at a moment's notice…..

Shane then decided that it was the perfect time to steal Usagi's energy. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he silently took out his crystal, as a bright, white light engulfed the half-youma.

Usagi stiffened as the light shone behind her, slowly turning around. "Shane…? What's going on?" she asked timidly, her eyes widening in shock when the light faded.

Shinigami looked at Usagi with sad, pained eyes, his catlike purple orbs boring into her bright blue ones. "Forgive me, Usagi-chan…. I have no choice in this…."

"Wait, what are you taking about?" Usagi squeaked, backing away from Shane/Shinigami. "What's going on!"

Shinigami sighed softly, as his palm glowed with a ghostly blue aura. "Don't worry, Usa-chan…. This won't take long, I swear."

He raised his palm, as the ghostly blue aura rushed towards Usagi, but just as it was about to make contact….

A streak of red shot through the air, and Shinigami screamed in pain as the aura disappeared…

A red rose was now embedded in Shinigami's palm, going all the way through the middle!

(AN: It's arse-whooping time, everyone! XDD)

Shinigami hissed in pain, trying to pull the offending flower out of his hand. "Who threw this!" he roared, frantically looking around the park.

Usagi's eyes widened when she saw the rose, knowing there was a pretty good chance that she knew who had thrown it. _But it couldn't be him…. Could it?_

"I did! Now leave her alone, or else!"

Both Shinigami and Usagi turned to see who had thrown the rose, and Usagi blushed a bright pink when she saw Tuxedo Kamen jump down from a tree, looking VERY pissed off.

"T-T-T-Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Usagi stuttered, and Shinigami shot Tuxedo Kamen the mother of all death glares.

"So YOU'RE the one that was eavesdropping on my conversation with Jadeite-sama!" Shinigami roared, furious and wanting nothing more than to rip this weird, rose throwing…. FREAK limb from limb!

"Oh joy, you remember me," the masked man said sarcastically, extending his cane.

"Yeah, I do!" Shinigami shot back, his entire body glowing with a black aura, "Now why don't you take your tuxedoed butt and go back to whatever Halloween store you crawled out of!"

"I'm afraid that I won't be leaving anytime soon," Tuxedo Kamen said calmly, narrowing his eyes at Shinigami, "You see, I don't tolerate anyone that take advantage of someone's trust. The whole reason you asked this poor girl on a date was because you wanted to steal her energy! I will not just stand by and let it happen, so you might as well just go back to wherever you came from, before I break every single bone in your body!"

Usagi's eyes widened, as tears filled her eyes. "Shane…. I-Is that true?" she cried, her small frame trembling, "Please….. It can't… It can't be true!"

Shinigami's skin paled from a bright, ocean blue, to sky blue, as he turned to face Usagi. "Usagi... Usagi, don't cry….."

"I…It IS true, isn't it?" Usagi cried, as tears spilled over her cheeks.

"…Yes, it is true," Shinigami admitted, as the black aura grew larger, "And if the tuxedoed FREAK had kept his mouth shut, then I would've had a chance to earn your forgiveness!"

He suddenly turned to face Tuxedo Kamen, his eyes seeming to be on fire. "You….. You destroyed any chance at forgiveness that I had! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he roared, as the black aura engulfed the angry youma's body.

Usagi whimpered, and Tuxedo Kamen ran over to the young blonde, fearing the worst.

The black aura (which looked more like fire) started to grow, and Tuxedo Kamen took a defensive stance in front of Usagi.

"Your name is Usagi, right?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, his cane gripped firmly in his hand.

"H-Hai," Usagi stuttered, tears still streaking down her face.

"Alright then… Usagi, stay behind me, OK? I'll protect you to the best of my abilities, but if something goes wrong, I want you to get out of here, and go somewhere safe, OK?"

"B-But what if something happens to you?" Usagi protested, "I'm not just going to LEAVE you!"

"Don't worry about me, Usagi," Tuxedo Kamen said firmly, "I'll be fine."

Suddenly, the black fire exploded, and Tuxedo Kamen tackled Usagi to the ground, shielding her with his cape.

Usagi clung to the masked man for dear life, crying softly as the "fire" blasted them.

Tuxedo Kamen took most of the blast, holding Usagi close until the assault subsided.

Tuxedo Kamen slowly stood up once the blast was over, glaring at Shinigami as the fire began to take shape…

The black fire shifted, forming a scythe, with a silver, 3 foot curved blade, and a black handle that came up to Shinigami's shoulder.

"Prepare to die, Tuxedo Kamen," Shinigami said, glaring at his opponent.

"The only one who is going to die is you," Tuxedo Kamen replied, and with that, Shinigami charged at Tuxedo Kamen, as cane met scythe.

Usagi's eyes widened in pure terror, instinctively reaching for her locket… only to realize it wasn't there!

"Oh no…. this can't be happening!" she whispered, as she ducked behind a bench.

For 4 tense minutes, neither Tuxedo Kamen nor Shinigami had gained the upper hand, until Shinigami successfully landed a blow to Tuxedo Kamen's left shoulder.

The jacket was now cut, revealing the cut that was now oozing fresh, crimson blood.

Tuxedo Kamen gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain that now made it harder for him to hold his cane. He quickly switched his cane to his right hand, just in time to deflect another blow.

Shinigami smirked, as he unleashed a series of rapid, brutal strikes, not making any attempt to defend himself.

As Shinigami pulled back to strike again, this left a huge opening, which Tuxedo Kamen quickly took advantage of, by dealing a hard, concentrated strike to Shinigami's chest.

All the wind was knocked out of Shinigami, as he tried to catch his breath, stumbling backwards.

Tuxedo Kamen then took this opportunity to kick Shinigami's arse. (AN: YAY!)

Five minutes later, Shinigami was running away crying, and in A LOT of pain. "This isn't over! I shall have my revenge!" he wailed, as he hurriedly opened and went through a portal to the Dark Kingdom.

Usagi was hiding behind the bench, as she was unable to watch the fight, because of the betrayal she had experienced. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, as she was curled up in a ball, her back against the bench, and her face buried in her knees.

Tuxedo Kamen saw her, and he quietly walked over to the distraught blonde, kneeling in front of her as she slowly looked up. "Usagi-chan… Are you OK?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

Usagi shook her head slowly, looking up at Tuxedo Kamen. "I….Is he gone?" she asked quietly, looking up at the masked man.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, hugging her gently. "Hai…. He's gone, and I don't think he'll be coming back for a long time."

Usagi nodded slowly, hugging her savior back as she cried into his shirt. _Luna's wrong about Tuxedo Kamen-sama!_ she thought stubbornly, remembering the little chat she had shared with the feline, shortly before Luna went to see Mamoru.

===========Flaaaashback!==========

Usagi had awoken from her sleep, just in time to catch Luna about to sneak out! "Luna….? Where are you going?" she whispered, causing the cat to freeze in her tracks.

"Out," the feline replied shortly, "But it can wait. Usagi-chan… I need to talk to you about something serious, alright?"

"Uhhh… OK, Luna. What is it?"

Luna sighed, leaping gracefully from the windowsill, to the foot of Usagi's bed, and calmly walking over to the young girl, sitting in her lap. "Usagi-chan…. You must be cautious of Tuxedo Kamen," she warned, "We don't know his motive in saving you, and we certainly don't know if he is working for the enemy. Until we can learn more about him, I want you to _stay away from him! _You will not speak to him, nor approach him, and furthermore, do NOT tell him any future plans that we might come up with! If he is a spy, then he could pass this information to the enemy!"

As she spoke, Luna's voice had slowly risen, to the point where she was almost loud enough to wake Usagi's brother, who had the room right next to hers.

Usagi shook her head, staring intently at Luna. "With all due respect, Luna, I can't stay away from Tuxedo Kamen-sama! He's not a bad person, and I'm pretty sure he's not working for our enemies… whoever they are. Anyways, I think he's a bit neutral when it comes to what side he's on… but I KNOW he's good!"

"TSUKINO USAGI! I don't care what you _think_ he's like, we need EVIDENCE to back up these…. beliefs of yours!" Luna hissed, "Until we know for sure, we will assume that he's working for the enemy, and treat him as such. Do you hold conversations with the youma? I think not! I am doing this so you and Ami-chan don't get hurt! It's for your own good young lady, and Selenity help me if he turns out to be evil and HURTS YOU!"

Usagi sniffled, shaking her head. "He's not evil Luna! You'll see! And furthermore, you're not my mom!"

"No," Luna replied shortly, going to the window, "But I am your guardian."

With that, the feline leapt out of the window, and into the night.

======End Flashback========

_Luna's wrong-Tuxedo Kamen-sama IS a good person!_ Usagi thought stubbornly, _If he were the enemy, would he be comforting me? I think not!_

"Usagi-chan? Are you OK?"

Tuxedo Kamen's words abruptly pulled the blonde Odango Atama back to Earth, as she looked up at the masked man with watery, and slightly pained eyes. "I…I think so," she said softly, "I was just lost in my own thoughts… No need to worry!"

Usagi then noticed the cut on Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder. "Oh no! Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you're hurt!" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears again. "Sh-Shane's scythe…." she murmured, before abruptly standing up. "Stay here, I'm going to get something to bandage your cut, OK?" she said, smiling reassuringly at him before running back to the picnic.

Ignoring the food, she tore off a few strips of the picnic blanket, before running to the lake to clean them.

She used the lake water to clean off any dirt or crumbs, wringing it out thoroughly before running back to Tuxedo Kamen.

Without a word, she cleaned the cut with one of the damp rags, making sure all the blood was gone before using a handkerchief that she had in her purse to dry it off.

A few minutes later, the now-clean picnic blanket strips were acting as bandages for Tuxedo Kamen's cut.

"Usagi-chan….. Thank you…" the masked man said softly, blushing slightly as he looked over to the young blonde.

"It's no trouble at all, Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Usagi said cheerfully, as she sat next to Tuxedo Kamen, before fixing her gaze on the full moon.

For a while the two were silent; Usagi stared at the moon, and Tuxedo Kamen tried to figure out what was on her mind.

Then, he remembered what Usagi said on Movie Night:

"_I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun! Maybe I'll get my first kiss…" Usagi said, trailing off in thought as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Aaaah, a kiss under the full moon is SO romantic!"_

_She was probably hoping to get her first kiss…_ he realized, _before she found out Shane was a two-faced lying piece of crap…. Grr, damn him! _

"Usagi-chan? Are you OK?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, looking over to her.

Usagi shook her head, tears in her eyes. "At the risk of sounding like a complete sap, I was hoping to get my first kiss tonight…. There's just something about the full moon… I don't know, I thought it would be my good luck charm."

"Maybe it is," Tuxedo Kamen said, with a small smile, "You didn't get your first kiss, but you're still alive, right?"

Usagi blushed, looking over to Tuxedo Kamen. "Yeah…. You're right, I didn't think of it like that! Thanks!" she said, hugging Tuxedo Kamen tightly.

Tuxedo Kamen blushed ever so slightly, but hugged the blonde back anyway.

They sat there for a long time, enjoying each other's company… well, until the freezing autumn winds started blowing.

Usagi shivered, now wishing she had worn a thicker jacket…

Tuxedo Kamen noticed this, and he wrapped his cape around the both of them. In response, Usagi looked up at him, smiling gratefully.

However, once their eyes met… neither could look away.

The pair soon found themselves leaning closer to each other, and neither of them realized it until they were mere centimeters from each other's lips.

Tuxedo Kamen gazed into his best friend's eyes, pondering if he should do this or not…. He then remembered how sad Shane made her, and, determined to make everything better for his little bunny; he closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of her head, as her cheeks turned a soft pink. Smiling into the kiss, she kissed him back, closing her eyes and resting her delicate hands on his shoulders.

It took five minutes for the pair to break apart (and that was because Usagi needed air!) and both of them were blushing like crazy.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama…" Usagi breathed- wow, he was a good kisser! - "Wha…. What was that for?"

"Simple- you deserved it, after all that Shane put you through," the masked man replied gently, brushing a rebellious strand of hair from Usagi's eyes.

Usagi blushed, her delicate hand wrapping around his, as she rested her cheek in his palm. "R….Really?"

"Hai," Tuxedo Kamen replied, "You deserve that, and so much more, my little bunny."

Usagi blushed even more, and with a warm, grateful smile, she kissed him again.

======One Hour Later======

After talking, sharing what was left of the picnic, and… well, just having a great time with each other, Usagi remembered that she had to go home.

So, after farewells were exchanged, (and a goodbye kiss) Usagi headed home, with a perfect red rose that Tuxedo Kamen had given her, clutched carefully in her hand.

After questions from her mother (and Kenji trying to find his shotgun, which Ikuko had hidden) Usagi happily skipped up to her room, got ready for bed, and went to bed. Luna, seeing that she was tired, decided to interrogate her tomorrow… AFTER school.

Meanwhile, Mamoru was staring at his ceiling, a bright, blissful smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams Usako," he said softly, before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

NOW do you see why I waited? D

A FEW TRANSLATIONS:

Usako=Little bunny (Ironic, right? XDDD)

Hai=Yes

….I think that's all of them. XDDDD

NEXT TIME:

Guess who's coming?

(Hint: She's got pet crows, and a baaaaaaaaaaad temper!)

And what will she think of Usagi's *ahem* best-friend-who-is-secretly-in-love-with-her-and-kissed-her-in-this-chapter? (XDDDDD Ok, that's painfully obvious. XD)

Find out what happens in Chapter 10:

"The Fire Senshi and the Devil Bus!"

On a side note:  
HOORAY! _SECRETS_ IS GOING TO SEE A TENTH CHAPTER! *throws a party*


	10. The Fire Senshi and the Devil Bus!

OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! D8

I haven't had internet since I moved to my new house, and I've been having computer problems DX!

But I'm back now! :D So, let's answer some questions, shall we? ^^

TsukiyoTenshi- Heeheehee! I know right? And yeah, Mamoru's a big fat chicken. I have no clue when Usagi will find out, or she'll figure out and will be kicking herself for not realizing it sooner. XD

SerentiyMoonGodness- Thank youuuu! X3

inufan155687- I know right? Mars is going to be a challenge for me…. Help would be much appreciated. I'M FREAKING OUT! Dx And yeah… Poor Usagi! I threw a monkey wrench in there didn't I? XD

JessMess- THANK YOU~~~ and I did too. XD You never know, Scum-Face-Butt-Munch may return… mwahahaa. XD

CharmedSerenity3- I know right? Happy happy fun time! XD

Sailor Saiyan007- Sure will! And she wanted me off because I was spending too much time on the computer. D:

Lalaith Quetzalli- AMEN TO THAT! XD That's why I don't like Diamond OR Seiya. .

Caly-micaela- She's coming! Our favorite fire shooter is here at last XD

angel313- Of course! As I said before, I've been through a whole bunch of crap with my computer DX

moonie4ever- I'm glad you like it! :D

**Alright, question time is officially OVER! Time to get serious! It's the senshi that I know most of you have been waiting for ;D Here we go, we made it to Chapter 10 *throws a party***

**Also: As I mentioned on my profile, I am working on some new stories! But I want you guys to choose which one I'll do next! :D The winning story will be updated when I am halfway done with a chapter of **_**Secrets,**_** or, if I forget or have writer's block, around the same time as the new chapter. ^^ GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ THE DETAILS, DARN IT! ( XD**

**NOTE: The prologues for **_**Just a Scratch**_** and **_**Hope for a Beast**_** are almost done! :3 ALRIGHTY! HERE WE GO, CHAPTER 10! *fanfareandconfetti!***

Chapter 10:

The Fire Senshi and the Devil Bus!

Now, normally, Usagi gets up after hitting the snooze 5 times and getting yelled at by her mother. (With the addition of Luna screeching at her) But today, she startled everyone by waking up _early_! She woke up so early, that even after doing everything she needed to get ready for school, she had time to do her homework! Which, of course, is where the chapter begins…..

"AAAAAAUGH! Math….so boring…. HEADAAAAACHE!" Usagi wailed, sniffling a little as Luna sweatdropped, and jumped to her desk.

"Take a break then, Usagi-chan," Luna insisted, nuzzling her charge, "And while you're taking a break, would you mind telling me what happened last night, hmm~?"

Usagi blushed a little, looking over to Luna as conflict raged in her eyes, before tears finally sprung forth. "Luna…." Usagi sniffled, as the orange eyes of the feline widened considerably at Usagi's tears- surely, it wasn't THAT bad, right? "Luna…. Sh-Sh-Shane is a youma…" she whimpered, "He was going to drain my energy and take me to the Dark Kingdom… "

"Oh, Usagi-chan!" Luna said softly, nuzzling the distraught blonde affectionately, as a means to comfort her, "I'm so sorry to hear that… I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to tell you in case you got upset… I'm sorry," Luna apologized, looking up at her. "How did you escape without your locket, though? I found it on your nightstand, Usagi-chan… You should be a bit more careful," Luna said kindly, nuzzling her as she licked Usagi's tears, which got a little giggle from the blonde.

"I-I-It's alright.. And really, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Tuxedo Kamen-sama,… H-He saved me, and he kicked Shane's traitor butt! He was running away crying, soooo I think he'll have second thoughts about messing with me again!"

Luna chuckled softly, looking up at Usagi. "Really now? Maybe there's more to Tuxedo Kamen than I originally thought," she mused, with a slight smirk, "Anything else, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi shook her head, feeling the heat rise to her face as she remembered what had happened when she asked where his roses came from….

=====Flashback!=====

"You liar! That didn't happen!" Usagi said through her laughter.

"Oh really?" Tuxedo Kamen asked with a smirk.

"You honestly expect me to believe that your roses pop out of your wrist?"

"….yes…."

"….Dork."

"I would show you, but it's really gross," Tuxedo Kamen replied with a smirk, and with a flick of his wrist, a beautiful red rose appeared.

"Oh my gosh! ….Ok, maybe you're right- there is NO WAY they come out of thin air," Usagi said, giggling a little.

"HA! Told you so!"

"Oh, can it baka!"

"Or what?"

"….I'll glomp you," Usagi said with an evil smile.

"…You're bluffing," Tuxedo Kamen said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Try me!"

"Fine! …hey, did anyone ever tell you your hair looks like odangoes?"

Usagi's face turned a bright red, and she immediately glomped him, pinning our poor rose throwing superhero to the ground.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"Take what back!"

"THAT MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE ODANGOES, BAKA!"

"Well, they do! I'm just stating a fact!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

The two then realized that their faces were very close together- their noses were almost touching!

"Ehehehe… W-Want me to get up?" Usagi said nervously.

"Mmmmmm… not yet~," Tuxedo Kamen said with a slight smile, before kissing Usagi on the lips for the second time that night.

"Usagi? Usagi? Hellooooooooo? Earth to Usagi-chan…. USAGI-CHAN!" Luna yelled, glaring sharply at her.

Usagi yelped, falling out of her chair and blushing like crazy. "OH! I'm sorry Luna- oh hey! Time for school!"

"No it's not!" Luna said, sweatdropping, "It doesn't start for another half-hour!"

"Well, maybe I want to get there early!" Usagi protested, pouting a little.

"Usagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tell me or I'll-"

"Oh hey look! I finished my homework!" Usagi cheered, "I'm gonna go to the Arcade! Buh-bye!"

With that, Usagi packed up her things and sped out the door.

As Usagi sped away from Luna, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she accidentally ran into someone!

The girl that she ran into also fell down, much to Usagi's embarrassment and dismay. She had long, ebony hair, and mysterious purple eyes, with a gray and red school uniform that Usagi didn't recognize.

"Are you alright?" Usagi exclaimed, worry spreading across her face.

"Watch where you're going, pasta brain!" the girl snapped, a vein bulging from her head.

Usagi sniffled, looking like she was about to cry.

The girl was about to yell some more when she saw that Usagi's knee was cut, which turned her enraged face into one of worry.

"Are you OK…?" the girl asked.

Usagi nodded, fighting tears as she stood up. "I'm ok…. My knee hurts though," she said softly.

"You're bleeding. Of course it's going to hurt," the girl said, taking her hand and tugging her towards the Arcade. "Come on, we can sit down at the Arcade and put a bandage on you," she said, a half-smile on her face.

"O-Ok," the young blonde replied, smiling at the temperamental girl.

The raven haired girl simply ignored her, tugging her through the doors of the Crown Arcade.

Inside, as usual, was Mamoru reading the paper and drinking his coffee, chatting with Motoki, who was wiping down the counters in his frilly, girly, apron.

"Motoki, how many times do I have to tell you that your apron was a gag gift?" Mamoru said with a smirk, which earned him an eye roll from Motoki and a whack in the head from his towel.

"Shut up! I love this apron!"

"….fruit."

"SHUT UP. NOW. BEFORE I BAN YOU."

"Ok, OK!"

"Hi Mamo-chan!"

The unexpected appearance of Usagi brought a slight blush to his cheeks. "Hello Odango," he said with a grin, turning to face her.

"Mamo-chan I hurt my knee," she sniffled, jumping into his lap and crying as Motoki and the new girl sweatdropped.

Mamoru blushed slightly, holding her close and stroking her hair. "There there Usa-chan….. it's Ok," he said softly, kissing her forehead, "Don't cry…."

"So, you come here often~?" the new girl said with a grin, batting her eyelashes at Mamoru.

"Uhhh…. Yeah…."

"Wanna go on a date?"

"….you barely know me. You don't even know my name!"

"Mamoru... it's Mamoru, right? I'm Hino Rei," she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Hino-san," Mamoru said, his face hard and not showing any emotion.

"Nice to meet you too hot stuff."

"Kill me nowwwwww…" Usagi whined, "You're making me sick! Stop flirting with Mamo-chan!"

"Zip it pasta head!" Rei said, glaring at the young blonde.

Usagi yelped, burying her face in Mamoru's shirt and sniffling. "Mamo-chaaaaaaan….. she's scary….."

Mamoru whispered to Usagi, "I agree with you… she is freaking me out a bit."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Rei asked.

"None of your business Rei-san," Mamoru said coldly, playing with a strand of Usagi's hair.

"….oh, I get it. She's your girlfriend."

Usagi and Mamoru looked at Rei like she was crazy as Motoki fell over laughing.

"WHAT? We're just friends!" the two exclaimed, blushing like crazy.

"So then… you're single?"

"Er….. I don't know, really…." Mamoru said, remembering the kiss he and Usagi shared.

"Aw come on! Either you are or you aren't!" Rei exclaimed.

"Stop pressuring him!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Usagi-chan I have your milkshake!" Motoki exclaimed.

"MILKSHAKE? WHERE?" Usagi exclaimed, zooming over to Motoki. "Where is it Tokiiiii?"

"Right here! Calm down!" Motoki said, sweatdropping as he gave the odango-atama her favorite beverage.

"Yay~ thank you~" Usagi said cheerfully, starting to suck on her frozen treat.

Motoki grinned as Usagi slurped down her frozen beverage. "And that, my friends, is How to Distract a Sugar Addict!"

"I'm not a sugar addict!" Usagi wailed, as Mamoru chuckled a little.

"Usagi, maybe we should go to school now," Mamoru said, ruffling her hair.

"Ok…." Usagi said, hugging Mamoru. "Let's go! Bye Rei-san! Bye Motoki-kun!" she said cheerfully, after drinking the remainder of her milkshake before tugging Mamoru out the door.

Mamoru blushed slightly, waving goodbye as Usagi tugged him down the sidewalk.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got my first kiss last night!"

Mamoru blushed slightly-of *course* that would come up- before putting on his best, "What? No way!" face. "So Shane kissed you?"

"Nooooo he turned out to be a two-faced liar. Tuxedo Kamen-sama was the one that kissed me!"

"….what?"

"Tuxedo Kamen! He kissed me!"

"Is this another one of your tall tales Odango?"

"No he did kiss me, I swear! He tasted like chocolate strawberries!"

"…..that's weird, Odango."

"What?"

"That he, and I quote, 'tastes like chocolate covered strawberries.'"

"So you DO believe me!"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to!"

"Odango, you need to get some friends that are females, OK? Because as much as I care about you, when you talk about girl stuff, I don't really want to hear it."

"Why not!"

"I'm a man, Odango! Not a girl!"

"But-"

"Shush Odango."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO."

"Fine," Usagi pouted, "Then maybe we shouldn't be friends, if I really do annoy you that much."

"No, Usagi! You know that's not what I meant!" Mamoru exclaimed, grabbing her hand as she tried to walk away from him. "Usako….. you're like a little sister to me…. You're the only family I have!"

Tears started to well up in Usagi's eyes as she tried to pull away from him, but Mamoru, being much stronger than her, pulled her into his arms. "Usagi….. yes, it annoys me when you talk to me like you would with Naru or Ami, but I don't care! It's annoying because I have no clue how to respond or help me because I'm a guy, and I really don't know how you're feeling. You're the only girl I feel comfortable around…."

"R-Really?" Usagi asked softly, looking up at him.

"Yes, Usako…."

"O…Ok, I'm so sorry…"

"It's Ok, Usako," Mamoru told her, kissing her forehead, "Now, let's go to school."

===After School====

"Did you hear about the Cursed Bus on Sendai Hill?" Naru asked Usagi, Ami, and Mamoru as they walked home from school.

"No way, cursed?" Usagi asked.

"There's no such thing as curses, Odango," Mamoru said calmly.

"I agree with Chiba-sempai," Ami said calmly, adjusting her glasses.

"Well, I heard 3 bus loads of people have already disappeared! All on the 4:00 bus!"

"Wow…." Usagi said, "I'm scared! HIDE ME MAMO-CHAN THE EVIL BUS MONSTER'S GONNA EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mamoru sweatdropped, patting Usagi's head. "Don't worry Usagi-chan I'll protect you."

"Really?" Usagi asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't I always protect you, Usagi-chan?" Mamoru asked, smiling gently at her.

"Well… yeah, you're right!"

"See?" Mamoru said with a grin, picking her up in his arms, "The monster bus is *not* going to get you, not while I'm here…..that is, if curses even existed, but still, I'll protect you."

Usagi giggled, looking up at him. "Ok Mamo-chan!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, I heard that the Hikawa Shrine is selling good luck charms~!" Naru said cheerfully.

"OOH! I WANT ONE!" Usagi exclaimed, jumping down from Mamoru's arms and zooming off towards the Shrine.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Naru yelled, running after her.

=========Hikawa Shrine========

"Too…..many….STAIRS…." Usagi panted, falling over.

"Aw come on Usagi! It's not that bad!" Naru said, sweatdropping.

"Says…..you….miss…..rope…..climbing…. SQUIRREL….."

"Squirrel?" Naru asked, "It's not my fault that you're out of shape, Usagi-chan~!"

"Don't…rub….it in!" Usagi whined, standing up. "Let's just go get those charms, OK?"

"Alright!" Naru said cheerfully, walking with Usagi to the charm booth. A man with blond hair and a blue-and-white hakama stood there, polishing some charms as a group of five girls ran away giggling, all holding good-luck charms.

"I can't wait for school tomorrow!" one girl said cheerfully.

"I know! I'm going to confess my love to my crush~!"

"I'm going to ask my mom for a new purse!"

"I'm going to ace my test!"

"I'm going to give it to my dad so he'll have good luck with his scratch cards!"

"Worst plan ever, Chizu."

"Is not! We could be fabulously wealthy~"

As the girls passed by, Chizu stopped, looking at Mamoru, who had just come up the steps with Ami. She had waist length, curly blonde hair, big blue eyes, tanned skin and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She also had long legs, and had a slender, willowy build.

"Hello~!" Chizu said cheerfully, extending a hand for Mamoru to shake, "I'm Chizu, and you're….. Chiba-sempai, right?" she asked.

"Yes I am, actually," Mamoru said, shaking her hand.

Luna was watching them from afar, as she had sensed something about Chizu. _Maybe she's our princess….._ Luna thought, jumping down and nuzzling Chizu's leg.

"Oh hello kitty-chan!" Chizu said cheerfully, picking Luna up and petting her. "Wow~ you're so soft! I would love to take you home~!"

Luna purred, as Usagi ran over to them. "I'm sorry miss, that's actually my cat…." Usagi said with a smile.

"Oh…. Well…. ok," Chizu said, handing Luna to Usagi.

"Thank you so much!" Usagi said cheerfully, scratching Luna behind the ears, "Silly kitty!"

Luna smiled, licking Usagi's chin as she climbed to her shoulder.

Chizu frowned, before looking to her friends. "Well, I have to go alright? Bye!" she said, running to her friends.

"Bye!" Usagi said cheerfully, before grabbing Naru and Ami and dragging them towards the charm stand.

The man smirked as he saw the exuberant young blonde dragging her friends towards him. "Welcome ladies.. may I interest you in some good luck charms? We also carry some special love charms, on sale for 1000 yen."

"That's a steal! I'll take it!" Naru cheered, "What about you Usagi-chan?"

"I don't have my allowance yet," Usagi sighed, "so there's no way I can buy it."

"Aw… what about you Ami?"

"I do not believe in luck," Ami said, adjusting her glasses, "I believe in logic, facts, and hard work."

"Not even a little?" Naru asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, fine," Naru said, paying for her charm. "I need to go catch the bus! See you later!" she said, running down the steps.

"Bye bye Naru-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully.

Suddenly, two crows flew out from the shrine, and started circling around Usagi!

Usagi screamed, as Luna was knocked off of Usagi's shoulder.

"AAAAAH! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!" Usagi shrieked, as Mamoru ran over to her.

"Akuryo Taisan!" a female voice cried, as a spell scroll flew from the shadows and stuck to Usagi's forehead.

And then… Usagi passed out from shock.

=====10 minutes later=====

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yeah, she's coming to.."

"Odango?"

Usagi blinked as she came to, smiling sleepily at Mamoru. "Morning already?" she asked.

Mamoru chuckled, ruffling her hair. "It's actually mid-afternoon, Odango."

"I am so sorry about knocking you out! I've been sensing an evil presence lately…. Phobos and Demios are very mischievous, but they're usually right about those kinds of things."

"Huh?"

"The crows."

"Oh."

"Where's Ami?" Usagi asked, turning to Mamoru.

"She had to go to cram school," Mamoru told her, helping her up from the low rise bed.

"Oh, Ok."

Suddenly, a woman flung the screen door open.

"Where's my daughter?" the woman demanded.

"Calm down miss.." Rei said.

"She took the 4:00 bus yesterday and never came home! Where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know where she is!"

"You're a priestess, use your powers to find her!"

"I've been trying to do that!"

"You know what? I bet you placed the curse on the bus, with your freakish powers and whatnot-"

"That's enough!" Usagi exclaimed, standing up and turning to face the woman, "I understand that you're upset about your daughter, but how would Rei-san have anything to do with it? Just because she has a special gift, doesn't mean you can pin the blame on her! Now, leave or else!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I will find my daughter!" she yelled, before storming off.

"Wow…. Thanks Odango…" Rei said, smiling a little. "It's been like that ever since the buses started disappearing!"

"That's awful! Don't worry, I'll help you get to the bottom of this, I promise!"

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan," Rei said with a smile.

"No problem Rei-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"That means you'll have to actually get on a bus, Odango," Mamoru said with a grin.

This made Usagi lose all the color in her face. "Whose side are you on Mamoru!" Usagi wailed.

"I don't take sides; I am the impartial third party," Mamoru said, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Meanie..." Usagi whined, glaring at him.

"Aw come on, Odango! It's the truth!" Mamoru said, pulling her into a hug. "Come on, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok~" Usagi said, giggling as she kissed Mamoru's cheek.

====The Next Day, 3:55, at the Sendai Hill bus stop====

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi wailed, clinging to the post.

"Usagi, just get on the bus!" Luna hissed.

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"Weren't you worried about Naru? She could've taken the bus!"

"I WOULD FEEL A LOT BETTER RIGHT NOW IF YOU WEREN'T SCREECHING!"

"Would you feel more confident if you were, say, a cop?"

"Well…. yeah, I guess…"

"Then here!" Luna said, back flipping as a pink and red pen materialized, falling to the ground. "This is the Disguise Pen. Just say, 'Disguise Power,' and what you want to be," Luna explained.

"O-Ok!" Usagi said, taking the pen and holding it high. "Disguise Power! Transform me into…A FLIGHT ATTENDANT!"

Stars and lights swirled around Usagi, and when the light faded, she was wearing a navy blue flight attendant dress with a red bow, complete with a hat, and the subtraction of her pigtails.

Luna sweatdropped, as she looked at Usagi strangely, as she twirled about in her new outfit. "I said a cop, not a flight attendant!"

"Aw, come on! I'm not cut out for a Kevlar vest~!" Usagi giggled.

"Well, it's too late now…. Here comes the bus!"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"JUST GET ON!" Luna screeched, pushing her onto the bus.

Usagi gulped, before glaring at the bus driver. The bus driver was a pale woman, with a sharp, angled jaw, pale skin, and bright red lipstick. She wore a blue jacket, a blue pencil skirt, and blue stilettos.

"Last stop…." The woman said, her lips curving into a sadistic smile.

"Yeah, for you!" Usagi retorted, climbing onto the bus, soon followed by Luna. "I am a bus official! You're not getting away with this!"

The bus woman rolled her eyes, before closing the bus and driving off.

Usagi gasped when she noticed that all the passengers were young girls, about her age. All of them were passed out, and each of them had the Hikawa Shrine good luck charms.

Suddenly, the bus lifted off the ground, as a dark vortex opened up in front of the bus.

Usagi screamed, as the bus lurched to the right, slamming her into the door. "Ow…"

Suddenly, the bus door opened, and Usagi had to grab the railing… sadly, Luna fell.

"LUNA!" Usagi screamed, as her cat fell from her reach. "NO! LUNA!"

Ami, who was just getting out of cram school, saw Luna falling and caught her. "What's going on Luna?"

"Usagi went on the bus to get to the bottom of all the disappearances! I think the bus driver is a youma!"

"What! By herself?"

"I thought you would be here by then!" Luna protested.

"Well look! The bus is gone!" Ami exclaimed, "It's going into the vortex!"

"What?" Luna screeched, looking up at the vortex.

Indeed, it was gone- no vortex, no bus….no Usagi.

====Inside the vortex====

Usagi whimpered as she came to, looking around at her surroundings. The driver was missing, but Usagi could see many other buses, all filled with teenage girls! 'Oh my god….. What do I do? I don't have Luna or Ami or even Tuxedo Kamen-sama?' she thought worriedly, tears in her eyes. She then frowned. 'I must be brave! I must save these people!' she thought.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she cried, transforming and running out of the bus.

She saw a man with blonde hair, who was… choking Rei!

"HEY! Put. Her. DOWN!" Sailor Moon yelled furiously, charging at the strange man.

The man chuckled, snapping his fingers and sending a blast of dark energy flying. "Don't mess with me. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"My dear, my name is Jadeite. I am one of the Dark Kingdom Generals. This girl has high levels of energy…. She shall be drained to please my Queen and the Great Ruler." He cackled, "And you… You are in the way, so you must perish!" he exclaimed, blasting her with dark energy. Sailor Moon screamed, slamming into the side of a bus.

Rei then bit Jadeite, as he screamed, dropping her. A small red stick with a golden disc on top fell out of her robes as the symbol of Mars burned on her forehead. Immediately, she knew what to do.

"MARS POWER… MAKE UP!" she cried. Bursts of flames and red ribbon shot out of the stick, wrapping Rei and forming a purple and red Sailor Senshi uniform. Sailor Mars was ready to go.

She stood up, freaking out a bit. "Holy crap! Grandpa's going to kill me when he sees this skirt…" she said, shivering slightly. She then gasped, looking around. "The Sacred Fire showed me this…" she murmured, before smiling. "I know what to do! Fire Soul!" she cried, bombarding Jadeite with fireballs.

The first few missed, but one of them hit him square in the chest. He growled, before blasting dark energy at Mars.

Sailor Moon stood up, before taking off her tiara and throwing it at him. Jadeite deflected it, but then it curved back around and trapped him. "NOW MARS!"

"Right! FIRE SOUL!" Mars yelled, sending a large fireball that engulfed Jadeite and incinerated him.

Jadeite screamed, as he and the tiara were disintegrated.

Sailor Moon sat up, looking around. "Rei-chan! You're a Scout!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging her tight.

"Do I know you?"

Moon nodded. "It's me! Usagi!"

"…..oh. Hey Odango," she said, poking her arm, "I can't breathe. Let go."

"Oh! Sooooorry!" she exclaimed, letting go.

Mars looked around. "How are we supposed to get out of here….?"

Moon sighed. "I have no clue."

Mercury, meanwhile, was frantically typing on her laptop for a way to rescue her friends. She then gasped. "It's like a computer simulation! If I can write a virus, a portal should open!" she told Luna. Soon after this revelation, Tuxedo Kamen arrived. "I got here as fast as I can. Where is she?"

"She disappeared with the buses," Mercury said.

"…oh man, really?"

"Yes. But I should be able to remedy that right…now!" Mercury said, pressing enter. A blue beam of light shot out of her pen, to the place where Sailor Moon went in. Suddenly, a portal opened!"

Tuxedo Kamen ran in there, looking around for Sailor Moon. He saw her and Mars hooking the buses together. "What are you two up to?"

"Hooking the buses together so we can drive them out," Mars said nonchalantly, "We found some towing chains and they should be strong enough."

Sailor Moon nodded. "We shifted all of the buses into Drive, so the wheels won't lock. We just need someone to drive the bus at the front."

"I can do that," Tuxedo Kamen said, running to the front bus. He then frowned when he saw they weren't following. "What are you waiting for? Hop on!" he exclaimed, getting on the bus.

"He's so hot!" Mars gushed. "But, uh… should we let him drive the bus?"

"Yes, because he's the only one that can get us all out of here. Come on!"

After all was said and done, the girls began to wake up long after the Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen left. Night had fallen, and on the other side of town, Mamoru was staring out of his sliding glass window.

_I've gotten myself into a big fat mess. I kissed Usagi as Tuxedo Kamen, but if she finds out it's me, she'll be disgusted! Luna has no clue that I run around Tokyo in a tuxedo, and I would be in so much trouble if she knew….._ He sighed softly, running a hand through his inky black locks.

"What am I going to do….?"

Heeheehee! Poor Mamo-chan's in a pickle!

Next Chapter- The next chapter is inspired by my favorite manga chapter and Japanese version episode ever! The Masquerade Ball!

I think you're going to love this one~

Stay tuned for Chapter 11-

The Halloween Masquerade!


End file.
